Love at First Touch
by Soapaddict
Summary: Shelle / Brimi fanfic with lots of action, mystery, and romance!
1. Love Letters

Love at First Touch  
  
Chapter One - Love Letters  
  
I've just GOT to study for finals or I am never going to graduate Salem University! It's difficult to study when your roommates are partying in your dorm room without a care in this world for anyone, including me.  
  
With a loud sigh, Belle Black grabbed her books and headed to the Library.  
  
The Library cannot POSSIBLY have any distractions!  
  
Wrong dear, you just don't have a clue what could happen there. what WILL happen there.  
  
For the past two weeks, Belle has been attending the Library as her final resort of places to study. It has offered her peace and quiet, and all the resources she needs for help if need be. However, her dedication to school often has made her blind to the possibility of love. She has rejected all advances because of her devotion to her academia as she feels that it would only sidetrack her from her goals. But alas, these are the last finals that she will take at Salem U, and then she will be free to roam the universe for her soul mate and to begin the life that she has always dreamed of.  
  
UGH! Where's my Marketing book?! I swear I brought it, now where'd it go?!  
  
Calm yourself, my dear Belle, this might be the best thing to ever happen to you!  
  
Belle received a gentle tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and yelled at the remarkable creature standing before her, "YOU! You took my book!"  
  
"I'm sorry? I took your book? I merely came over here to hand you your book because as you walked into the Library it fell out of your bag," claimed this intellectual and oh so attractive male species.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to jump to conclusions and yell at you. I've just been. so. overwhelmed with the amount of studying I need to do. Please do accept my apologies," begged this nervous wreck of a girl.  
  
"It's understandable and I accept your sincere apology. I'll be on my way now and you take care of yourself, angel," replied this mystery man. The final words out of his sweet lips ended in a soothing whisper.  
  
Without allowing Belle to say one last word, he turned around and walked away, disappearing through the sliding glass doors of the Library.  
  
Okay, back to studying.  
  
Belle looked at her Marketing book handed to her by the young lad and placed it on the table. Belle, being so preoccupied and tense, placed the book so near the edge that it fell off and landed right on her foot.  
  
Ow!  
  
As she bent over to grab her book, a page lightly flew out from inside the cover and landed where the book had first fallen.  
  
Must be one of my old pages of notes. Belle grabbed the paper and jammed it in her book.  
  
Belle brushed her book off and sat down to read. As she opened to the final chapters of her book, the paper that she had jammed previously into it peeked through the side. Belle ignored the paper sticking out but when she began reading and took a closer look at the book, she noticed the words Sweetest Angel written on that same sheet she placed previously in the book.  
  
Those aren't my notes!  
  
Duh, that isn't your notes. Don't you remember I said that losing your book would probably be the best thing that happened to you? This is definitely more exciting than your notes!  
  
Belle closed the book and opened the front cover to expose this paper. She began to read.  
  
Sweetest Angel.  
  
Treasures are meant to be discovered.  
  
Finding you here has allowed me to find one of the most amazing treasures that God has left for me. Your radiant smile and stunning beauty has captured my heart.  
  
Shyness overwhelms me and I have come to the conclusion that this was the best way to approach such a beautiful woman.  
  
Until we meet again, Mr. S. D. Brady  
  
In awe at such charming words, Belle pressed this sheet of romance against her chest and let out a sigh. We WILL meet again. I'll see to it. well, after I'm done with finals.  
  
Being her final week, Belle knows that her devotion to school will not interfere in her search for love any longer. Actually, thinking back at this scenario, she wasn't in the search for love, love seemed to be in a search for her and she finally will let love in. 


	2. Test of Time

Love at First Touch  
  
Chapter 2 - Test of Time  
  
Tap, tap, tap.  
  
Belle was a nervous wreck. There she was, with droplets of sweat beginning to appear on her pale forehead and running down the side of her face. Her hands were shaking from anticipation and anxiousness causing her pencil to tap loudly on her desk, as she was deep in thought. This was her final test and the key to opening the door to her life ahead filled with the one thing that would truly make her happy, but the one thing she has denied herself during her whole time at Salem University - LOVE.  
  
Question #25:  
  
What are the four P's in the marketing planning process?  
  
"Oh darn. what is it. product, price, place, and. presence? Oh, that's not it," Belle whispered to herself. As she was trying to concentrate on her exam and trying to figure out the answer to her question, she suddenly had a bright flash in her mind that pictured a most stunning sunset and a masculine hand reaching out to her from the depths of the crystal clear ocean. Belle shook her head to try to clear her thoughts and focus on the exam.  
  
PROMOTION! That's the final process!  
  
Belle quickly jotted down her answer and continued with her exam.  
  
The clock was ticking. the ticking became louder to only Belle as she was reaching the end of the test.  
  
She slammed her pencil on the desk after answering her final question and jumped out of her seat to hand the exam to the professor. Belle ran back to her seat, gathered her things, and headed over to the door. She placed her hand on the handle, looked behind her at her classmates, and thought - This is it. She smiled and opened the door.  
  
Belle gasps.  
  
"I'm sorry to have frightened you," the words echoed in the hall.  
  
There stood a most handsome gentleman holding a single pink rose. He gently lifted Belle's hand and placed the rose in it. "Sweet angel, I give you the rose of sweet thoughts. The rose that represents your gracefulness and elegance."  
  
Could the moment be any more perfect?  
  
"Why are you so convinced that I am all of these things that you have keep mentioning," questioned Belle.  
  
"There's something about the way you are that draws me to you. You have such an angelic face that calls out to me as if trying to rescue me from the melancholy life that I live. Could you be the guardian angel that I have dreamt about each night? The one that would take my pain away and replace it with love and adventure?" replied Mr. Brady.  
  
This is going too fast, too soon.  
  
Give it a chance, dear. You have denied love for so long.  
  
"But you don't even KNOW me. You've just seen me around campus."  
  
"I want to know you. Care to take a walk with me?"  
  
Mr. Brady offers his hand to Belle, who is standing there with mixed emotions. Emotions filled with curiosity, but at the same time filled with hesitance.  
  
She felt a small shove from behind that caused her to step forward and land in his arms.  
  
What the hell was that? Belle quickly looked behind her but nothing was there.  
  
That was I darling. you needed a little push.  
  
Mr. Brady takes her hand and guides her out of the school. He walks with her down a brick paved path and stops as he reaches a fountain.  
  
"This isn't what I came to show you."  
  
He turns to his left and with his free hand, he moves the bushes apart and asks her to step through.  
  
As Belle takes her final step through the bushes, she looks up and says, "Oh my God, it's you!" 


	3. Together Again

Love at First Touch  
  
Chapter 3 - Together Again  
  
As Belle takes her final step through the bushes, she looks up and says, "Oh my God, it's you!"  
  
Belle collapses on the grass and begins to cry tears of happiness yet of pain, as she cannot believe who is standing before her... a man who she has loved all of her life, but disappeared shortly after she began Salem University.  
  
"I was waiting for the perfect moment to come back for you," he explained.  
  
"Why did you leave me," asked Belle who was shaking and nervous about everything that has suddenly happened to her.  
  
"I am so sorry, dear. I didn't mean for my leaving to hurt you. I needed to take care of some dangerous issues in Paris and I didn't want to involve you so that you wouldn't get hurt," he replied.  
  
"But daddy! I MISSED YOU!! All of the times that I needed you, you weren't there. After mom died, I thought you would be here for me during these difficult times!" yelled Belle who once again broke down into tears and was so full of emotion that she pounded on the ground.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Belle's father kneeled down in front of his daughter and reached out for her. She couldn't face him. She was so upset at his actions because she lived those few years in college without knowing if her father was alive. "Don't touch me!"  
  
"Belle, I'm sorry. I'm here for you now and will never leave your side again," her father explained.  
  
Belle looked up at him and noticed his sincerity in his words. She grabbed her father and hugged him. "Promise me, daddy, that you'll never leave me again. promise me," begged Belle.  
  
John Black, Belle's father, began reminiscing about his daughter's birth. Holding her in his arms and rocking her side to side. He used to sing sweet lullabies to her to calm her down and put her to sleep. Those tender moments were so far away, and now he wishes he had done things differently. So many more tender moments missed. "I promise, my sweet little girl," he said.  
  
Mr. Brady briefly interrupted and wanted to explain to Belle his part in this. "Belle, your father had asked me to watch over you for the past few months. He wanted me to make sure that you were safe and happy. When first seeing your angelic face, I could tell why your father loves you so much. Your caring actions to others, your unselfish ways. all of these features have intrigued me." He turns to John and says, "Sir, I would like to ask you permission to ask your daughter out to dinner." John looks at Belle, who is now blushing, then looks at Mr. Brady and says, "I think I will agree with whatever choice that Belle makes."  
  
"I don't even know your full name. All I know is that you are S. D. Brady," giggled Belle.  
  
"Sweetest Belle Black, would you care to join me, Shawn Douglas Brady, for dinner at Tuscany?" questioned Shawn.  
  
John stands up from the ground and offers a hand to his daughter. Belle gets up and wipes her tears, and with a smile, she says, "I'd be delighted to."  
  
"I will depart now and let you spend time with your father. You two have a lot to catch up on," Shawn reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cellular phone, "Take this phone and I will call you soon."  
  
As Belle reaches out her hand to take the phone, he lifts her hand up to his lips and kisses it.  
  
Wow, his lips are so gentle.  
  
He turns her hand around and places the phone in her palm and closes it.  
  
Shawn takes one final look at her smiling face and turns around to leave.  
  
"Thank you. Shawn," were her last words to him that night. Shawn nodded and disappeared through the bushes and into what was now night.  
  
Belle turned around to face her father.  
  
"I have so much to tell you, daddy," said Belle, "I'm so glad you are back. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, pumpkin." 


	4. Morning Kisses

Love at First Touch  
  
Chapter 4 - Morning Kisses  
  
Belle wakes up but keeps her eyes closed as she wonders about the visions she recalls that involved her father.  
  
Was I dreaming or did daddy return to me?  
  
He returned to you, my sweet little girl. I told you yesterday would be a happy day and I'm glad I was there to give you a push. I'm always looking out for you. always.  
  
Belle opens her eyes and looks around. With a warm smile, she whispers, "I'm home."  
  
"Rise and shine, pumpkin!"  
  
In comes John holding a tray of breakfast marvels and places it on Belle's lap as she sits up. He bends down and kisses his daughter on the forehead.  
  
"By the way, you left this downstairs when you came in last night," said her dad.  
  
He pulled out a cellular phone out of his pocket and placed it on the tray.  
  
"Shawn." Belle muttered.  
  
She began to glow and John noticed this in an instant. "Awww. does my daughter have a crush on my employee?"  
  
"Shut up, dad!" She yelled as she blushed a bright red.  
  
"Enjoy your breakfast. I'll be back tonight, I have to take care of some business," he explained.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
John turned around and walked out the door.  
  
Belle looked to her side and picked up a picture on the nightstand. She raised it to her chest and said to herself, "Thanks, mom. I knew you'd bring him back to me."  
  
Oh, you are welcome, darling. I knew this would be the perfect moment for you to be reunited with your father.  
  
Belle gently kissed the picture and placed it back on the nightstand.  
  
She began eating her breakfast and was thinking about how one of the happiest moments of her life was the day before. She finished school and was reunited with her father with the help of an amazing and VERY sweet young man.  
  
Apparently, he also managed to do something that both of them weren't planning on - capture her heart.  
  
Fur-Elise begins playing and Belle is taken by the sound. She is wondering where this beautiful music is coming from. after a few moments, she realizes that it is the cell phone that Shawn gave her. These darn ringtones confuse me!  
  
Nervously, she drops her tray of food off the bed as she picks up the phone to answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Belle, did I disturb you?" He questions.  
  
"No, not at all. I was just eating breakfast. Now that you are on the phone, I want to thank you again from the bottom of my heart for bringing my daddy and I back together again. I don't know how I'll ever repay you," says Belle.  
  
"You have already repaid me," he explains, "and this is not the last time that I will make you happy."  
  
"Is that so?" giggles Belle.  
  
"That IS so. I'll be there in 15 minutes. Meet me downstairs," Shawn rushes in saying these final words and hangs up so that Belle wouldn't have a moment to decline.  
  
What the..???? Belle thinks to herself.  
  
"Ahhhh, I have to get ready!! I hope some of the clothes here still fit me!" she says aloud.  
  
Belle had been staying at the university dorms throughout her studies and it was quite some time since she had been home.  
  
She looks at the clock.  
  
10:15am.  
  
Belle runs to the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror. I'm a complete mess!  
  
She manages to quickly brush her teeth, put her hair up, and find an outfit that was in between cute and sexy.  
  
She throws on her shoes and grabs her purse as she runs downstairs to the living room. She looks in the mirror in the room. Perfect.  
  
10:25am.  
  
Five minutes remain. There she stood, like a high school girl waiting to go on her first date, staring at the mirror each second to make sure one strand of hair didn't move before she makes it downstairs to see Shawn.  
  
Ok, ok, no more waiting, I'm ready.  
  
She opens the door and heads down to the bottom of the building.  
  
The elevators open and she steps out. She sees no one in the lobby.  
  
Oh great, already being stood up. Go figure.  
  
She gives up very easily thinking that Shawn wasn't going to come so turns around to head back upstairs.  
  
But to her surprise, there stood her date. They were inches from each other and the body heat was rising between the two.  
  
"Hi there," he smiled and oh, was that smile the most captivating smile she had ever seen!  
  
Belle blushes and says, "Hello. so, where are we headed?"  
  
"I'm going to take you for the ride of your life!" Shawn laughs.  
  
"I don't think that old truck can take me on a wild ride." Belle scoffs.  
  
"That's not what I meant," Shawn says with a sly look on his face.  
  
Belle gasps at his comment as she thinks that he is ALREADY talking dirty to her.  
  
"No dear, not that either." He laughs again. "You'll see."  
  
He takes her hand and walks her to his father's truck. Like a gentleman, he opens the door and shuts it when she steps in. The window was open so he stuck his head in and kissed her on the cheek before stepping to his side of the truck.  
  
While Shawn was walking to the other side, Belle placed her hand where she felt his inviting kiss and smiled.  
  
The ride of my life, huh? I can't wait. 


	5. Wild Ride

Love at First Touch  
  
Chapter 5 - Wild Ride  
  
Shawn stepped into the truck and closed the door. He was sporting a very charming grin as he leaned behind Belle's seat and pulled out a gift box.  
  
  
  
  
  
The box was decorated in deep red wrapping paper and a beautiful gold ribbon kept the box tightly closed.  
  
He placed the gift box on Belle's lap. "This is for you," said Shawn in a low, sexy voice.  
  
"You really shouldn't have, Shawn," replied Belle.  
  
"I told you that I would bring you more happiness and this is only the beginning, my sweet angel."  
  
Oh, how could I resist such a gentleman!  
  
Belle delicately unwrapped the gift that was resting on her thighs. She removed the cover and in the box was a maroon scarf that caught Belle's attention right away.  
  
"This is beautiful!" Belle exclaimed.  
  
"That's not all, dear. Look deeper."  
  
Belle went to lift up the scarf and it was rather heavy for being just a scarf.  
  
There is something wrapped up in the scarf!  
  
She gently lifted portions of the scarf and found an angel figurine wrapped within it.  
  
"Press that button," said Shawn as he pointed to a discrete button on the side of the figurine.  
  
Belle pressed the button and the angel began moving her wings slowly to the sounds of the music harmonizing their special moment.  
  
Belle began to cry. "No one has ever given me anything as sweet as this," Belle told Shawn.  
  
"That's because I'm the one that was meant to shower you with gifts of delicacy and romance." He smiled.  
  
Shawn lifted the scarf off of Belle's lap and held it. "I want you to take a look at my eyes and I want you to trust me." He elevated the scarf to Belle's eyes, which were looking deeply into his, and tied it around her head. With Shawn's touch, Belle instantly was overwhelmed with goose bumps and tingles.  
  
Shawn turned back into his seat and adjusted his seat belt. He placed his keys into the ignition and started the truck.  
  
Belle felt the truck move slowly as he backed out of the building and onto the street. She had no idea what was in store for her, but she was not scared at all. Even though she barely knew this young man, deep inside she knew she could trust him.  
  
After 15 short minutes of driving, the car stopped.  
  
Belle heard the driver's side door open and shut. Then she felt her door open as the gust of wind came in. Shawn unhooked Belle's seat belt and took her hand. He guided her out of the truck and had her standing outside of it for a moment as he closed the door.  
  
She felt his fingers untying the scarf from her eyes and suddenly she was able to see.  
  
"Oh Shawn! I haven't been here since I was a kid. I last saw this with my father before he disappeared."  
  
"I know. But now, we will share our own special memories here and you can remember this day as one filled with fun and happiness," Shawn assured Belle.  
  
Belle looked around in search of the entrance.  
  
"Salem Fair Entrance - West"  
  
Belle could see the marvel of lights as the fair rides were in progress and she could here the laughter coming from them not to far away. The sight of children tugging on their parents' coats in anxiousness of entering the park, brought back memories of when she was a child.  
  
She couldn't wait!  
  
Belle began thinking... Wild ride, huh?  
  
Slowly, a large smirk appeared on her face.  
  
"Are you ready?" questioned Shawn.  
  
"I'm ready." Replied Belle.  
  
Belle's reply had multiple meanings. She was not only ready to enter the fair, but she was ready to let love enter her heart. She was finally ready to accept the life that God had planned for her and the possibility of Shawn being her soul mate. 


	6. The Chase

Love at First Touch  
  
Chapter 6 - The Chase  
  
"Two tickets, please," Shawn told the cashier at the ticket booth.  
  
"That'll be $15."  
  
"Here you go." Shawn handed the money to the cashier as she gave him the two tickets for the fair.  
  
"Enjoy your time here!"  
  
"I intend to," says Shawn as he gave his award-winning smile and gave Belle a glance.  
  
Belle slipped her arm in Shawn's as they walked towards the gate of the park, where two men were waiting to collect the visitors' tickets. Shawn handed one of them the tickets and they proceeded to enter the fair.  
  
It was definitely a land of enchantment. Belle looked around at the beautifully decorated park and faces filled with happiness. The multi- colored lights shined bright and the music blasted loudly through the speakers when passing each ride.  
  
The Salem Fair was always a special event as it was an opportunity for all types of people to gather around and spend an enjoyable time with the people they love. From children to adults, friends to couples, there were so many different relationships all together in one place.  
  
Belle looked over at Shawn and said, "So, what shall we do first?"  
  
"How about bumper cars? It'll give me the opportunity to chase you for a little while," giggled Shawn.  
  
"I'd like to see if you could catch me!" Belle exclaimed as she ran towards the entrance to the bumper cars and jumped into one of the vehicles. She pointed to him and called him towards her with a smirk on her face.  
  
Shawn couldn't help but stand there and look at her. She was the most amazing sight he's ever seen. Her fun-loving attitude made him feel whole.  
  
He realized he was staring and shook it off. Shawn ran towards the bumper cars and plopped himself into a vehicle on the opposite side facing her.  
  
Belle mouthed, "Come and get me".  
  
And when I catch you, I'm never going to let go, thought Shawn. He winked at her as a sign of acceptance to her challenge.  
  
Their flirtatious behavior continued up to the moment that the bell sounded, signaling the beginning of the chase.  
  
Belle took control of her car and made her way around the rink, where she decided to tease her date. She pulled up behind him, a few cars apart, and stepped on the accelerator. Shawn, still confused as to where Belle headed, suddenly was hit from behind. Not knowing it was Belle, he turned his back and yelled, "What the f. Oh."  
  
"I thought you were going to catch me," yelled Belle back over the loud music, "Looks like I caught you."  
  
"Tonight isn't over," replied Shawn.  
  
The cars became powerless as the event was over. Shawn stepped out of his bumper car and walked over to Belle who was having a hard time removing the seat belt.  
  
"Let me help you," said Shawn as he unlocked her belt and helped her get out of the bumper car.  
  
Belle placed one foot out of the car and as she went to step out completely, she tripped over the side bumper and into Shawn's arms.  
  
"Looks like I caught you!" laughed Shawn. There they stood, now alone since everyone already stepped out, in the middle of the rink and in each other's arms. Belle looked up at Shawn, only a few inches from his lips, and said, "I think they're waiting for us to get out of here." Shawn looked at the entrance and there was a line of folks waiting to get in.  
  
"I think you're right," said Shawn, who was obviously caught in the moment.  
  
Shawn assisted Belle in gathering her possessions and they headed towards the exit of the rink.  
  
There was silence as they walked for a few minutes, as they felt a bit awkward from their close encounter.  
  
The silence was disrupted as a clown jumped in their way and handed a flower to Belle.  
  
"Awww. That's sweet. Thank you!" said Belle.  
  
"And a flower for you," said the clown as he handed a flower to Shawn. As Shawn went to grab it, water sprayed into his face. "Ha! Tricked you!"  
  
Belle and the clown giggled uncontrollably as poor Shawn was soaked. Shawn wasn't too thrilled and asked Belle if they could continue on.  
  
"Ooooooo, the Ferris wheel!" screamed Belle. She always loved the Ferris wheel. The excitement of the height and the opportunity to get to know each other drew Shawn and Belle in.  
  
"Let's go!" they both said.  
  
They ran towards the ride and were escorted to one of the carts. They sat and waited for the ride to begin.  
  
The ride began to move as they seated more passengers. "I'm glad you suggested this ride, Belle. It gives us a chance to talk..."  
  
Belle had an impulse, an impulse to shut Shawn's sweet lips up!  
  
She places her finger on his lips and says, "Shhh. no need to talk." She removed her finger and replaces it with her lips.  
  
Shawn was stunned and taken by surprise. Belle was also taken by surprise, as she never had done such a thing in her life. She always let things happen on their own, but the impulse took over.  
  
She placed her hand on his cheek as she delicately kissed his lips. She moved down to his bottom lip as gave it a final soft kiss before resting her head on his shoulder and enjoying the moment in his arms.  
  
"Wow. That was. wow." Shawn said.  
  
"Thanks for catching me," whispered Belle.  
  
They both cuddled up in their seat, as they were headed higher and higher into the sky. They closed their eyes and embraced their moment together.  
  
"No. Thank you," replied Shawn. 


	7. The Past that Haunts

Love at First Touch  
  
Chapter 7 - The Past that Haunts  
  
After several rides at the Salem Fair, Shawn and Belle began realizing that all they wanted was to be together. The noise and constant interruptions were getting the best of them.  
  
"Belle, do you mind if we move our date elsewhere," questioned Shawn.  
  
"I don't mind at all. In fact, I was thinking the same thing!"  
  
They both exchanged smiles as they walked hand-in-hand through the exit gates of the fairground.  
  
Belle glanced back and saw the Ferris wheel in the distance. For a moment, she closed her eyes and pictured the warm kiss shared by them earlier. She felt the beating of her heart get louder as she was reminiscing.  
  
"Belle?" said Shawn as he stood in front of Belle, who still had her eyes closed. "Belle, are you alright?"  
  
Belle, quite embarrassed, opened her eyes and replied, "Yes. Sorry. I was just thinking."  
  
"About?" Shawn was curious to find out what she was thinking about. What had her so deeply concentrated?  
  
Belle blushed. She pointed towards the Ferris wheel and smiled.  
  
"I see. You want more, huh? Can't get enough of me?" giggled Shawn as he was trying to embarrass her more.  
  
"Actually, I can't get enough of you. Let's get outta here!" said Belle, as she gave a wink to Shawn.  
  
  
  
In the truck.  
  
"Belle, are you enjoying your time with me? Honestly?" asked Shawn.  
  
"Shawn, I've never had so much fun and romance in my life. You have really touched my heart and I feel like I've known you for so much longer, yet we've only really known about each other for a week. I feel like we've had some past connection," Belle told Shawn.  
  
Shawn began getting nervous and jittery at her comments about the past.  
  
"Shawn, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" asked Belle.  
  
"Well, Belle. that's the thing. What you said about having a past connection. We do," said Shawn, who began having drops of sweat appear on his forehead.  
  
"You must be mistaken. I know I haven't met you before. I would've remembered such a handsome face." Belle said, who was puzzled as to what Shawn was talking about.  
  
"As much as this pains me to do. I will take you somewhere where you'll remember. I just hope this doesn't change the way things are going with us."  
  
What the hell? This is getting really weird. Why would he keep this from me?  
  
"I am so confused, Shawn."  
  
"Belle, I hope you can. forgive me." Shawn stuttered.  
  
"Forgive you for what?" asked Belle.  
  
"For loving you."  
  
Belle had no idea what was happening. She had no more words left to express her incomprehension of the events that were happening at that very moment.  
  
She looked at Shawn as he was driving towards the mysterious location. She glanced down at his free hand and reached out to him. She squeezed his hand and looked back at his face. He had one desolate tear running down his cheek.  
  
I don't understand.  
  
She squeezed his hand harder. She did not want to let go. She was afraid that she was about to lose everything. 


	8. The Confession

Love at First Touch  
  
Chapter 8 - The Confession  
  
Even though Belle felt that Shawn's hidden past would affect her life and their relationship in a negative way, she couldn't help but keep a tight hold of his hand. Deep inside her heart she felt she needed to hold on to him as though these were their final moments together.  
  
"We're here," said Shawn.  
  
Shawn turned off his truck after pulling into the curbside of a secluded beach. The beach looked as though no one had been to it in many years. The sand was somewhat polluted from washed up waste and there were no signs of any human contact with the beach.  
  
Shawn pointed to a bench and kindly asked Belle to sit. He began his story.  
  
"10 years ago, when I was 13 years old, I came up to this beach to spend time alone away from my family. I lived a few blocks down and this was my closest getaway from reality. I used to skateboard to this place and walk down the beach towards that pier over there," Shawn said as he indicated with his finger towards the deck, "and I would lay down with my legs dangling over the edge. It was so relaxing and peaceful."  
  
"Where do I come in? What does this have to do with me?" Belle interrupted and questioned as she sat there confused and uneasy listening to Shawn's story.  
  
"One day, things changed. I left my skateboard on the pier while I walked down the beach, where I met some of my friends and ended up chasing them for about a block. After fooling around as children often do, I started on my way back to the pier. From a distance I noticed someone fall over the pier and land in the ocean. I quickly ran towards the deck and looked over the edge. I noticed a blond-haired woman floating in the water and she seemed to have drowned. I looked around the deck to try to figure out how this could have happened. I then realized that this person had tripped over my skateboard, which was now hanging by a wheel on the rim of the pier."  
  
Belle gasps. She begins to violently shake her head in denial.  
  
". So in a moment of despair and utter confusion, I picked up my skateboard and ran home. I didn't tell anyone what I had seen or heard, as I was terrified that I would get in trouble with the police. At 13 years old, things like this scare the shit out of kids."  
  
"No. this can't be," Belle kept repeating.  
  
"I watched the news that night and they said that this woman was standing too close to the edge and lost her balance. I felt relieved for an instant, yet the guilt quickly got the best of me. I went ahead and found out the woman's name and when she would be buried. The next 2 days were the worst as I anxiously waited the burial day. That day, I sneaked out of my house and headed towards the cemetery. There, I watched the whole procession, and that's where I saw you."  
  
"I can't believe this is happening," continued Belle as she kept muttering words and sounds while Shawn was telling his story.  
  
"I saw the pain in your eyes. in your tears. You reached over and placed a single red rose on her coffin. From that moment on, I made it my mission to look after you. to protect you from harm's way. To do anything in my power to make your life as happy as possible without you ever realizing someone was there, taking care of you. I did this because I felt that it was the only way I can make it up to her. When I grew older, I began falling deeply in love with you."  
  
"You killed my mother. Your love for me is out of guilt!" yelled Belle as she pushed him away.  
  
"No, Belle, my love for you is real. Even though I still feel horrible and responsible for your mother's death, it is completely separate from what I feel for you." Said Shawn.  
  
"Please take me home," said Belle who was disgusted by what she had heard and couldn't even look at Shawn's face.  
  
"Ok. I understand. I don't expect you to forgive me or to understand. Let me just say some final words before I take you home. I was 13 years old. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I made a mistake, and I'll probably end up regretting it for the rest of my life. However, I will never regret falling in love with you." Shawn grabbed Belle's hand and lifted it up to his heart. "I am so sorry. I mean that with all my heart."  
  
Belle snatched her hand away and still couldn't look at Shawn.  
  
Shawn stood up and walked towards his truck. Both of them got in and they drove off to Belle's house.  
  
Upon reaching the entrance to the building, Belle jumped out of the truck and ran past the double doors. She banged on the buttons by the elevator.  
  
"Come on. Come on." she said impatiently.  
  
Shawn sat outside in his truck, staring at Belle in her time of angst. He banged his hands on the wheel as he got more and more upset at what he had done when he was a child and the consequences that arose from his actions.  
  
** Ding ** the elevator signaled and opened. Belle jumped in. She turned around as she pressed the button to her floor. As the elevator doors were closing, she caught a glimpse of Shawn. Their eyes met and at that moment, Belle and Shawn realized it was all over. 


	9. The Aftermath

Love at First Touch  
  
Chapter 9 - The Aftermath  
  
The elevator door opens. Belle was sitting in the elevator with her face buried in her hands while tears of heartache and pain poured from her eyes.  
  
She heard a door close outside the elevator and keys locking the door. Someone was walking towards the elevator. The elevator doors began to close but a hand managed to slip through and keep the doors open.  
  
"Tink? Why are you sitting in this elevator by your lonesome? Better question, why are you crying? Are you okay?" Brady asked in a protective and caring tone. He reached out his hand to help his sister up and out of the elevator.  
  
"Brady. He did this to her," said Belle in an incoherent manner.  
  
"What? Who did what to whom?" Brady was extremely confused, as his little sister wasn't giving him the full details about the sadness overcoming her.  
  
"My mom. She's gone. Because of him." She muttered to Brady.  
  
"Sweetie, we've been through this before. Mom is gone, but she will always be in our hearts. Why the sudden outbreak of past emotions? We've all been through the crying phase and we've learned to accept what has happened. She's in a better place now, looking over us at this very moment." Brady reassured Belle. Even though Marlena wasn't his real mother, but rather his stepmother, he considered her his second mother and always had a love for her.  
  
"You don't understand, Brady!"  
  
"Help me understand."  
  
Brady opened the door to their home and walked Belle to the couch. They both sat down and leaned their heads together.  
  
Belle proceeded to explain everything that happened that night. At the end of her story, it was apparent that Brady was furious. His cheeks were red and he tried so hard to keep his anger to himself, but he failed at doing so.  
  
"He will pay," said Brady under his breath.  
  
"What did you just say?" questioned Belle.  
  
"Nothing. I was talking to myself. Tink, everything will be okay. Nothing has changed. What is done is done and mom will still be there for us. Let's remember that. Forget about this Shawn character and focus on your future with someone who has some respect for others as well as himself. Shawn is not the one for you. Ignore him and he'll possibly vanish," Brady gave Belle his advise while being stern at the same time.  
  
"Until that final moment, Shawn made me feel whole. He had this gift of making me smile and filling my heart with joy and laughter. I don't know how I will get over all of this. This is going way too fast and it's getting way too strange. Too many things happening at once!!!" Belle felt as if she was losing grip with the world and reality. She lost all her faith in people. She needed her brother to be there with her to help her get through this difficult time. "Brady, I'm glad you are here with me. You are the only one I trust. You have NEVER let me down."  
  
Brady embraced his sister. "I'll always be here for you," Brady said, as he was devising a plan in his mind on how to make Shawn Brady pay.  
  
Shawn held his cross that dangled from his necklace and prayed aloud:  
  
God,  
  
Why was I steered the wrong way as a child? A child shouldn't be put through such agonizing pain and guilt. It is cruel.  
  
You didn't help me then, but I beg of you to help me now.  
  
Please make her understand that my actions were not malicious, but a mistake. an accident made by an innocent child who was afraid; a child who was a coward.  
  
I have lived my life taking care of her, trying to make it up to you and to her mother for my fault as a child. Why now? Why does it have to end so prematurely? We just started to get to know each other.  
  
If you do not want to help me through this, at least grant me this wish: let Belle find an honest man who can take good care of her and make her happy. Her happiness means the world to me and I shouldn't be one to ruin it for her.  
  
Shawn kissed his cross and let go. He opened the truck door and walked outside to climb into the bed of the pickup. He lay down and stared at the sky while thinking about what direction his life will now take. without Belle.  
  
After 15 minutes of silence and confusion, Shawn's eyes became heavier and heavier and he finally drifted off into a deep sleep. He knew that by falling asleep, his dreams would be filled with his love for Belle and that at least there, he would be able to continue their life together. 


	10. Can't Help It

Love at First Touch  
  
Chapter 10 - Can't Help It  
  
Shawn was still in his deep slumber in the back of his pickup truck. His dreams were filled with moments of love and compassion that he had shared with the one girl that has ever made his life mean anything.  
  
Nighttime was quickly approaching and the clouds began covering most of the sky. Faint thundering sounds began filling the silence. Drops of rain began falling from the sky and starting covering what was once dry.  
  
The cold rain began reaching Shawn's face. He jumped up as he had forgotten that he was still outside Belle's building and had fallen asleep in the back.  
  
"This is too painful. Why am I doing this to myself?" Shawn quietly said to himself.  
  
He looked up to the top floor of the building. The lights were shining through Belle's window.  
  
"That's why." He answered his own question.  
  
He got out of the pickup's bed and slowly opened the door to his vehicle. He gave one last look to Belle's window and shook his head in disbelief of what happened that day. He placed his hand on his cross and said, "I hope you listened."  
  
He slammed the door of his truck and turned the key. Shawn began driving through the parking lot towards the side street.  
  
Suddenly, someone stepped in the truck's way and wouldn't move.  
  
"Get out of the way!" Yelled Shawn.  
  
"We need to talk." The man yelled back.  
  
"What? Who the hell are you?" screamed Shawn as he turned off his car and began stepping out of his truck. He was ready for a fight. He had no idea who this man was, let alone, what this man was going to do.  
  
The mysterious man walked up to Shawn and placed his hand against his chest and gave his a slight push that knocked Shawn back. "I don't want to see you near this building or my sister ever again."  
  
Shawn realized that this was Belle's older brother, Brady.  
  
"I think it's not up to you to decide who Belle sees." Snapped Shawn. "I will make it my decision. If you know what's good for you, you will stay away." Demanded Brady.  
  
He let go of Shawn and disappeared into the building.  
  
Can my day get any worse? Pondered Shawn as he stepped inside his truck and headed home.  
  
Belle stood up from the couch and went to the table to gather her belongings and head upstairs.  
  
When she picked up her half open purse, an object fell out and hit the floor shattering into a million pieces.  
  
Shawn's gift! "Nooooooooooooo!" yelled Belle.  
  
The music box contained within the angel figurine was still intact. It lay on the floor by the broken pieces and was playing the beautiful sounds she had heard when she first opened the gift.  
  
Belle closed her eyes and listened profoundly to the music playing. Shawn's face flashed in her mind, his smile making her life feel better and his caressing touches lifting away all the sadness. Then this picturesque image was broken with that of Shawn's story recalling the day her mother had died.  
  
I can't help it. I can't help the feelings that I have for him. But how can I look past this? Is it even possible?  
  
Belle felt a very light tap on her shoulder. She turned around, but there was nobody present. A cold breeze embraced Belle.  
  
"Geez, did Brady lower the darn air before he left?!"  
  
Belle walked towards the thermostat and was bewildered as she saw the temperature was at the regular 70 degrees.  
  
She walked back to where she was and gasped at the sight on the floor.  
  
Somehow, the broken pieces of the angel formed a word that made Belle's heart skip a beat and gave her the answer that she so desperately longed for: Forgive. 


	11. Forgiveness

Love at First Touch  
  
Chapter 11 - Forgiveness  
  
Belle stared in awe at the broken pieces of the figurine that spelled out the word Forgive. She felt this strange mystical force surround her body that gently pushed her towards the door.  
  
Belle was no longer in control. This force was controlling her movements and her mind.  
  
She opened the door and got in the elevator. Belle made her way to the bottom floor. When she stepped out she asked the doorman to call for her father's limousine.  
  
After less than 5 minutes, the limousine arrived. The driver stepped out of the car and opened Belle's door.  
  
"Where to, Miss Black?" asked the driver.  
  
"Do you know a man by the name of Shawn Douglas Brady?" questioned Belle.  
  
"Yes, he works for your father."  
  
"Do you know where he lives?" questioned Belle again.  
  
"Yes, we have picked him up on several occasions." Replied the driver.  
  
"Please drive me to his home," requested Belle.  
  
Belle was still in a mysterious state. Inside her mind, she wanted to break free of this energy that was overpowering her, but that energy was so strong that she couldn't overcome it.  
  
"We have arrived."  
  
Belle picked up the cellular that Shawn had given her and dialed the last number that had called her.  
  
"Hello?" answered Shawn on the other end.  
  
"Come downstairs," said Belle in a demanding yet sensuous tone.  
  
What am I doing?! Stop!  
  
Suddenly, a voice replied to Belle in her mind. "Sweetheart, I am trying to help you do what will make you truly happy. This young boy didn't mean to cause the trouble he did. He was a child. I want you to know that I love you and I know that you have feelings for him. I don't want you to deny those feelings and hold his past actions against him. Forgiveness will open up the door that you have closed. the door that will lead to your happiness. I love you, my sweet little girl."  
  
Oh mom, I love you, too.  
  
Soft tapping on the glass interrupted Belle's thoughts. Belle felt whole again and she now knew what she had to do in order to make all this wrong turn into right.  
  
She opened the door.  
  
"Get in," she commanded.  
  
Shawn stepped into the limousine. His facial expressions displayed both confusion and a slight bit of delight, as he was able to see the girl that he had been dreaming about face to face.  
  
"Driver, can you take us to the Salem Cemetary?" Belle requested.  
  
"Belle, don't do this," said Shawn.  
  
"I have to. It's the only way," replied Belle.  
  
"The only way for what?"  
  
"The only way to move on. together."  
  
Belle placed her hand on Shawn's. He quietly sat in his seat, enjoying the warmth of Belle's hand on his. He had an overwhelming feeling that everything would turn out all right.  
  
The limousine stopped as it reached its destination and the door was opened. Shawn and Belle stepped out of the car. She took a hold of his hand and guided him through the cemetery towards her mother's grave.  
  
Shawn felt a tear roll down his face as he relived the moment that she died. He still felt guilty over her death.  
  
Belle turned to Shawn. "She understands."  
  
"Understands?" replied a puzzled Shawn.  
  
"She understands that you did not mean to hurt her. She made me understand that it was an accident. She forgives your actions as a child. and I. forgive you as well." Belle told Shawn.  
  
A soothing breeze passed through their bodies as tears swelled up in Shawn's eyes. He finally felt his guilt being lifted from him. Belle raised her hand and wiped the tears from his face. She looked deep into his eyes to substantiate her forgiveness. Her arms found their way around Shawn as she began to embrace him. Her embrace was returned and Shawn lightly placed a kiss on Belle's forehead as he said, "Thank you." 


	12. The Fight

Love at First Touch  
  
Chapter 12 - The Fight  
  
The sun peeked in through the small portion of the window exposed through the blinds. It shined directly onto Belle's face, causing her to wake up from her slumber.  
  
She sits up from her bed and wipes her eyes as she tries to fully wake and begin her day.  
  
Belle reminisced about the night before. the night where all was forgiven. She pictured her embrace with Shawn as he whispered the words Thank you while gently kissing her forehead. That image was one in which she wanted to cherish forever as the first night that they were able to free themselves from the past and focus on their future together.  
  
She looked at the picture of her mother on her nightstand and said aloud, "Thank you. again."  
  
A rock smashed through Shawn's window and landed at the foot of his bed. The shattering sounds made him jump from his bed and take defense.  
  
He waited a few moments before he felt that his room was once again his safe haven.  
  
Shawn reached over and picked up the rock. The rock's size caused him to hold it with both hands. As he was inspecting the rock, he noticed that a paper was attached to it and had fallen on the floor. He placed the rock down on the bed and reached over for the paper.  
  
I told you to stay away from her read the writing on the paper.  
  
"Brady," commented Shawn to himself.  
  
Shawn decided it was time to take action on this matter with Belle's brother. If Belle and Shawn were going to move forward with their relationship without looking back, something had to be done.  
  
He grabbed his jeans and anxiously put them on. He swung one arm towards the chair and seized his leather jacket.  
  
Shawn practically ran out of his room and out of his house. He jumped in his truck and drove off like a maniac.  
  
Belle swung the kitchen door open and greeted her father.  
  
"Hi, dad!" "Hey pumpkin. How did you sleep?"  
  
"Wonderful. What do you have cooking there?"  
  
"Pancakes, lots of pancakes."  
  
"Yum. can't wait to have some," said Belle in a cheery tone.  
  
"What has got you so happy this morning?"  
  
"Let's just say that mom came for a visit and we resolved some issues."  
  
"Is that a fact?" said John while lifting his eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, that IS a fact. Can you tell Brady that Shawn and I are fine and I no longer need his brotherly protection? I was so tired when I got back, I forgot to tell him and I had a feeling that he was keeping a close eye on Shawn."  
  
"No problem, kiddo."  
  
"Thanks, dad. I'm off to the mall. Going to meet Meems and go shopping together."  
  
"Be easy on the credit cards or you'll wear them out!" said her father with a chuckle.  
  
Belle grabbed her purse and dashed out of her home.  
  
Shawn arrived at his destination.  
  
He rang the doorbell and impatiently waited for someone to answer.  
  
The door opens and Shawn is greeted.  
  
"Hey son, you just missed her," said John.  
  
"Actually, I'm looking for Brady, is he home?"  
  
"No, he's at the gym in Salem Place."  
  
"Thanks!" exclaimed Shawn as he ran out of the building.  
  
He hurried and made his way to Salem Place.  
  
"Meems!" yelled Belle as she flagged down Mimi.  
  
Mimi Lockhart was Belle's best friend since forever. Belle's busy life at school kept her from seeing Mimi, but they talked a few times a week. It has been several months since they had seen each other and about a week since their last conversation. Belle hadn't a chance to talk to her friend since she finished school, so she is clueless about Shawn.  
  
Mimi rushed towards Belle nearly pushing over the shoppers at Salem Place. When she reached her, she hugged her and practically knocked the wind out of her.  
  
"Ohhhhh. I missed you so much, Belle! Why haven't you called?" pouted Mimi.  
  
"I was busy with my finals. and. I met a guy."  
  
"A guy?! Oooo girl, tell me all the details," said Mimi as she tugged and pulled her friend to a seat at the Java Café.  
  
"Well, he's as handsome as they come. Meems, this guy is out of this world and so romantic. I've only known him for so little, but I think I'm in love."  
  
"Does he have a twin brother?" said Mimi with a smile.  
  
"Oh don't you wish!" Belle paused and considered telling Mimi about the past that Shawn shared with her, but decided against it. It was best if they leave the past behind. "He's giving me letters, gifts, and the best kisses in Salem."  
  
"Sounds like a dream. So when can I meet him so I can give him my Too Hot to Handle test?"  
  
"I'm sure you'll meet him soon."  
  
"I better!" commanded Mimi in a joking way.  
  
Shawn threw open the gym door and targeted Brady.  
  
Like a missile, Shawn darted towards Brady in the back of the room. Brady was caught off guard as Shawn grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"You listen, and you listen good. Your sister and I don't need you trying to mess up our relationship. You need to go and get your facts straight before you start destroying property, or us for that matter." Shawn demanded.  
  
"Let's take this outside," said Brady.  
  
Brady walked towards the outside of the gym followed by Shawn.  
  
When they reached outside, Brady quickly turned around and landed a punch to Shawn's stomach.  
  
"Maybe next time, you'll change your tone with me."  
  
Shawn didn't take this lightly. After recovering from Brady's punch he gathered his strength to run full blast toward him and knock him to the ground.  
  
"FIGHT!!!!" Yelled an unknown shopper who was witnessing the fight.  
  
"FIGHT!!!"  
  
"Did you hear that? Let's go check it out." Mimi told Belle. Mimi was always the type of person that wanted to observe everything happening around her and everyone she passed by.  
  
Before Belle could say anything, she dragged Belle towards the large crowd forming around the folks fighting.  
  
Both girls made their way through the crowd. They both thought they recognized the man that was facing in their direction.  
  
"Shawn?!"  
  
Belle looked at Mimi. "How'd you know his name?"  
  
"Duh, that's the guy I was dating last month," said Mimi.  
  
Although the fight was still occurring, Belle heard silence as her world once again was twisted with something from the past. 


	13. Behind Bars

Love at First Touch  
  
Chapter 13 - Behind Bars  
  
"C'mon punk. Is that all you've got?" Brady said as he taunted Shawn into fighting with him more.  
  
"No, I have some more." Asserted Shawn.  
  
With this last statement, Shawn sent a punch flying towards Brady's face causing his nose to bleed.  
  
"Come here, you little shit. You are going to pay."  
  
As Brady and Shawn made their way back to each other, they were stopped by Salem's finest - the Salem police.  
  
Roman Brady grabbed a hold of Shawn, while Abe Carver took Brady towards his police car.  
  
"I'm going to have to take you boys to the station," Roman told Shawn.  
  
As Roman walked Shawn to the police car, he glanced over at the crowd and noticed that Belle Brady saw the whole fight.  
  
He mouthed the words I'm Sorry to her, but she shook her head and looked away.  
  
Belle now faced Mimi.  
  
"This is the guy you went out with last month? Shawn Brady?" asked Belle.  
  
"Yeah, why?" answered Mimi, still not knowing that Shawn was Belle's love interest.  
  
"Shawn. he's the one. he's the one I was talking about." Stuttered Belle as she felt as though she was having sloppy seconds.  
  
"Belly-Belle. we went on one date. He's so not my type, but definitely yours."  
  
Belle had no words.  
  
"Listen girl, we didn't do anything. We went to the movies, saw Star Wars and left. We decided that it wouldn't work out." Said Mimi, who now felt bad for causing any pain to her best friend.  
  
"Are you sure? Are you sure that nothing else happened?" questioned Belle. "I promise you! Nothing happened. In fact, I wanted to set you two up, as I knew that you both would hit it off. I was just waiting for the right moment, but I guess I'm a bit too late."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really! Belle, I'm always looking out for you, you are the bestest friend a girl could ever have!" exclaimed Mimi.  
  
Both girls squealed and shared a quick hug.  
  
"Wait, why were your bro and Shawn fighting?"  
  
"I have no idea, but there's only one way to find out. Let's go to the station." Said Mimi, as this time she grabbed Mimi and dragged her down the street, practically running to the station.  
  
"So, are you two going to tell me what happened?" Abe said to Shawn and Brady who were now sitting in chairs opposite of each other.  
  
"I was defending my little sister from this punk." Stated Brady.  
  
"Abe, I didn't do anything to Belle. Brady has been trying to keep us apart and I'm not going to take it anymore. He needs to talk to Belle so she could tell him that we belong together."  
  
"I think you two need two cool off for a little while. I'm going to hold you both for 5 hours in separate cells." Said Roman.  
  
The two men were placed in separate cells, with one extra cell in between them so they are not tempted to attack each other through the bars.  
  
A few minutes later, the station door is thrown open and in runs Belle and Mimi.  
  
Panting, Belle asks, "Where are they?!"  
  
Abe and Roman simultaneously point towards the back wall where the cells were located.  
  
"Can I?"  
  
Roman nods.  
  
Belle headed over to the guys and said, "What has gotten into both of you? Do you think that acting like a bunch of immature brats is going to get you anywhere?"  
  
"Belle. He was trying to ke." Shawn started saying but was cut off by Belle.  
  
"I don't want to hear it! Instead, I want to make something clear to each one of you. Brady, I love you so much but you really need to get your act together and let me fight my own battles. I'm not a baby anymore and can handle my relationships. You also need to talk to me because this shouldn't have happened. Shawn and I worked things out with mom's help.. Shawn, revenge is stupid and immature. Case closed. That's all I have to say. Enjoy you stay." Belle said with a chuckle and turned around to head back towards Mimi.  
  
"Ok, I'm done." She told her friend as they both looked at the cops and smiled. They turned around and walked out the door arm in arm. 


	14. Mimi's Secret Plan

Love at First Touch  
  
Chapter 14 - Mimi's Secret Plan  
  
The men were turned back into boys with the words that departed young Belle Black's lips.  
  
Brady couldn't believe how far his little sister has come. During his time in the jail cell he thought about all the times he's saved his sister from emotional disaster. The deeper in thought he got, he realized that he needed to let go of his sister and let her spread her wings. By letting her handle her own problems, he was allowing her to grow stronger.  
  
At the other jail cell sat Shawn who was trying to come up with the right words to apologize to Belle when he was released, but words could not describe how sorry he was for disappointing this amazing and beautiful girl. Every time he would come up with what he thought were the perfect words, he ended up at a blank all over again.  
  
Brady got up from his bench and walked towards the cell that separated them.  
  
"It seems that my sister can handle herself without my help. In fact, I think I may have jumped the gun. Just wanted to say I'm sorry, man, and I hope we can look passed this," Brady said across the cell.  
  
"I understand where you were coming from. While here, I put myself in your shoes and realized that you cherish your little sister and don't want to see her hurt. For the record, I just want to tell you that I will never intentionally hurt her. I am in love with her and the last thing I want to do is hurt her," replied Shawn as he looked down and walked back to his bench. Words were flowing through his brain as he continued his search for an apology for Belle.  
  
Brady could see from Shawn's actions that he was saddened to have hurt Belle. He decided to leave him alone and sit tight while he waited to be released.  
  
"Boys will be boys, Belle."  
  
"I know, Meems. It just pisses me off that they have to go behind my back and cause a brawl."  
  
Belle and Mimi sat at a park near the police station after having gone shopping for about 3 hours. They decided to just hang out until the guys were released.  
  
"Hey, I got an idea!" Mimi said as her face lit up. "I say we have a little fun with the boys."  
  
Curiosity struck Belle. "How do you figure?"  
  
"Well, let's go on a double date. You ask Shawn and I'll ask Brady. I'll handle the rest." Belle knew that this would give Mimi the opportunity to hang out with Brady. She's had a crush on him since they were kids, but with Mimi's track record, Belle was a bit worried if she would accept.  
  
"I don't know, Meems. What are you planning to do?"  
  
"It's a surprise. C'mon!! You know I've been longing after your bro since I was in pampers. I think it's time we go out on a date." Begged Mimi. She put on her best puppy dog eyes and tugged on Belle's arm.  
  
"Fine. But I better not regret this." Said Belle as she gave into her best friend.  
  
"Cool." Replied Mimi as she had the brightest smile plastered on her face. Mimi began picturing Brady walking down the stairs partially clothed and getting ready for their date. She let out a heavy sigh while she was embraced by her daydream.  
  
.. RELEASE TIME ..  
  
"Ok, boys. It's time for you to get out here." Said Roman Brady as he opened cell doors. "I don't want to see you guys here ever again. I hate to put family and friends in jail."  
  
Both men nodded at Roman as they made their way out of the police station.  
  
Brady turned to Shawn and extended his hand as a sign of peace. Shawn accepted, as he didn't want to hold any grudges against Belle's brother.  
  
"Good luck." Brady told Shawn. He knew Shawn was going through a horrible time trying to come up with an apology for Belle.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Both men parted their ways.  
  
The men walked for about 5 blocks in opposite directions until they were abruptly interrupted..  
  
Mimi jumps out from behind the bushes and lands in front of Brady causing him to crash right into her and knock her down.  
  
"Well. uh. This is definitely not how I pictured what I was going to do. But hell, it's an improvement." Mimi said.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about, Mimi?" Brady asked.  
  
"Oh, did I say that out loud?" Mimi blushes. "Brady, you see, what I wanted to do was say hi and well. see if you'd like to go on a date with me. I mean, it'll be a double date with Belle and her man."  
  
Brady realized he was still lying on top of Mimi. Before answering her, he decided to stand up and lend his support to getting Mimi up from the ground.  
  
"Meems, you know that I'm still recovering from my relationship with Chloe. Ever since she left my life, it's been so difficult for me and I don't want to let you down by not giving you my all." Brady sincerely told Mimi, as he knew how much Mimi liked him. He didn't want to hurt her by not being fully there.  
  
"What better way to move on with your life? This is the perfect opportunity to get your mind off things, and you may even have some fun! I'm fun! I can bring back some laughter you've been missing and I'm cute, too!" Replied Mimi with her award-winning spunk and giggles.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay, you've convinced me."  
  
"Great! I'll call you with the details. Be free on Friday."  
  
"No problem. Thanks for making me smile." Brady told Mimi as they both continued on their way home.  
  
On the other side, but occurring simultaneously.  
  
Shawn was walking along the quiet path towards the park with his eyes fixated on the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry, Belle. Will you forgive me?" Shawn mumbled quietly as he was trying to rehearse words to apologize to Belle.  
  
"You rang?" Belle said as she stepped in Shawn's way.  
  
"I was just thinking about you. I wanted to tell you that I'm sor." His words were cut off as Belle placed her finger on his lips.  
  
"You never know when to keep your mouth shut do you?"  
  
"Huh? I just wanted to tell y."  
  
"Ah ah ah. Be quiet." Reprimanded Belle.  
  
Shawn nodded as he stood there like a puppy that was just scolded.  
  
"Listen to me clearly. You make sure you wipe out ALL plans you have for Friday, because WE are going out on a date."  
  
"But I thought you were mad at me." Said Shawn.  
  
"Gosh, boys never listen. You tell them to be quiet, and they keep on talkin'!" Laughed Belle as she shook her head in disgust.  
  
Belle opened her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She handed it to Shawn.  
  
"Take this, I'll call you with the details."  
  
Shawn nodded. Belle turned around and headed the other way. Shawn continued walking in the direction he was going before and smiled as he found it ironic that she used the same technique he used with her with the cell phone.  
  
Belle pulled out Shawn's cell phone that she was still holding and called Mimi. "It's done."  
  
"I'm done, too. On to phase two." Replied Mimi.  
  
Belle was still left in confusion, as she did not know what Mimi was up to. No one ever did. 


	15. Strawberry Dreams

Love at First Touch  
  
Chapter 15 - Strawberry Dreams  
  
Mimi and Belle met up at Ballistix, their favorite shop at Salem Place.  
  
"Now, we pick out the hottest outfits to wear on our dates," Mimi said to Belle in an excited tone. shopping WAS her favorite pastime.  
  
Belle's eyes were in search of the perfect dress shirt and skirt combination. After almost giving up her search, she spotted a dark blue lacey top and a black skirt. The outfit looked classy, which complimented Belle's persona.  
  
Mimi yelled out from the dressing room, "I got it!! Woohoo!" She leaped out of the dressing room in a beige sunflower dress that brought out her skin tones and eye color.  
  
"Ok, we're set. Let's go. Meems, you'll have to change at your house so Brady won't see you."  
  
"Okie dokie, I'm psyched!" Exclaimed Mimi.  
  
"I bet you are!"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Shawn. You ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Good. Meet me at the fountain at the university."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Hey Brady. Are you done getting ready for little old me?"  
  
"Just about. What's with all the secrecy?"  
  
"It's a surprise, silly, I can't tell ya!"  
  
"Ok, but this better not be an evil plot against me!"  
  
"Never! Now, stop with your silliness. I want you to meet me at the fountain at the University."  
  
"I'll be there shortly."  
  
"Can't wait."  
  
Belle and Mimi called the boys from the university where Mimi had already told Belle her plan. They also set up the whole scene and were awaiting the arrival of Shawn and Brady.  
  
The young girls hid behind some trees by the fountain so that they could surprise the guys.  
  
From opposite ends came both Shawn and Brady towards the central point where the fountain stood.  
  
"Hey bro, what's up?" Shawn asked Brady.  
  
"Not much, you know what they are planning?"  
  
"Haven't a clue," answered Shawn.  
  
"I guess we'll have to wait till they get here to find out." Brady figured.  
  
They both stood side by side by the fountain waiting for their dates to arrive.  
  
"Hello boys." Said Mimi and Belle in unison as they stepped out from behind the trees.  
  
"Wow." Said Brady and Shawn at the sight of their dates.  
  
Belle and Mimi walked towards them and both placed a hand on the cheek of their dates.  
  
They leaned into their dates as if going to kiss them. As soon as they were almost at the lips, they both placed their other hand on them and pushed them into the fountain.  
  
:: SPLASH ::  
  
The anger rose in both men as they began getting up from the fountain. They both looked at each other and nodded as they understood each other's silent request.  
  
With an arm quickly extended, both Shawn and Brady grabbed their dates and pulled them into the water.  
  
They felt that they now succeeded in Belle and Mimi's plan. There sat Shawn, Belle, Brady, and Mimi, in hysterics.  
  
"Is that all you kiddies wanted to do? Get us all wet?" Brady asked in a joking manner.  
  
Mimi blushed.  
  
"Well, uhhh, you know, it's not everyday I see a hot guy in a wet shirt." Mimi answered.  
  
"We have more planned for you. But it only gets better from here." Belle reassured them.  
  
"The rest of our date will take place behind those bushes over there," Mimi said while pointing in one direction, "and behind those other bushes across over there."  
  
The boys were dumbfounded.  
  
Belle extended her hand to Shawn and guided him towards the bushes, while Mimi did the same but towards the other end.  
  
Belle pushed aside the bushes and asked Shawn to walk through.  
  
Shawn was absolutely amazed at what his Belle had prepared for him.  
  
A blanket was spread out on the ground and upon it was a picnic basket. Scattered on the blanket were pink rose petals and encircling the blanket were candles of all shapes and sizes lit up to give a sweet aroma to the night air.  
  
Towards the back was a small CD radio playing soft piano music. The music and the smells combined put Shawn in a romantic trance. The music was captivating.  
  
"You did this for me?"  
  
"Who else would I do it for, Shawn?"  
  
"You are amazing," he told her.  
  
"Come here, sit down, and relax." Belle told Shawn.  
  
Shawn made his way over to the blanket and sat down. Belle opened the picnic basket and took out some strawberries.  
  
She picked one out of the batch and moved closer to Shawn. She lifted her hand up to his lips and gently opened his mouth with the strawberry.  
  
Shawn took a small bite and smiled as Belle took a bite of the same strawberry as well.  
  
"Close your eyes." Belle said in a soft sensuous voice.  
  
Shawn closed his eyes. Belle placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him down to the blanket so that he was lying face up.  
  
He suddenly felt Belle's hands running through his hair. The sensation of her fingertips touching every strand of hair gave him exhilarating shivers to the rest of his body.  
  
Belle lay down on top of Shawn. She reached over and picked up another strawberry and brought it to Shawn's lips again.  
  
Shawn was receptive and took another small bite with his eyes still closed.  
  
Belle leaned over and replaced the strawberry with her lips. As their lips touched one another, Belle's hands lifted up Shawn's head as she held him tightly.  
  
Their passion was no longer hidden as they continued exchanging their sweet strawberry flavored saliva.  
  
"You taste so lovely, Belle."  
  
"Shhhh." Belle said as she continued kissing Shawn.  
  
His hands made their way to Belle's back. With every twist and turn made by their lips, his hands did the same on her back.  
  
Too fast.  
  
"Huh? Did you say something?" Belle stopped as she asked Shawn.  
  
"Nope, not a word. Just enjoying your remarkable beauty and your sensuous kisses."  
  
Belle couldn't hold back from Shawn. He always seemed to say the right things to her.  
  
Too fast, sweet girl.  
  
Belle quickly stopped and jumped off of Shawn.  
  
"What did I do?" Shawn asked.  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong. I just realized how caught up in the moment I was. I want to stop before we go too far, too soon." Belle said as she instantly knew her mom was right.  
  
"I understand, angel." Shawn said as he smiled at Belle.  
  
Belle walked over to the radio and slightly raised the volume. She turned around to face Shawn.  
  
"May I have this dance, my prince?"  
  
"You sure may!"  
  
Shawn and Belle wrapped their arms securely around each other and danced for the rest of the night.  
  
TBC. Brady and Mimi fans, don't despair, their date will be shown in the next chapter! ( 


	16. Sweet Kisses The Brimi Date

Love at First Touch Chapter 16 - Sweet Kisses (The Brimi Date)  
  
"Brady, I have a special gift for you that no one has ever experienced." Mimi says in a sensuous voice as she passes her fingers across Brady's chin.  
  
"Now that's intriguing." Brady comments.  
  
"I've kept this to myself until I found the perfect moment to show anyone. That moment is with you and it's now. But first, I want to tell you how I feel about you." Mimi says as she invites Brady to sit down on the blanket, which was lying on the grass. "Belle and I have been best friends since forever. Growing up, I noticed how wonderful you were. always taking care of your little sister, always protecting her from harm. I realized all those moments, that when you care about someone, you care about them wholeheartedly. Your sweetness, kindness, consideration, and love towards your family and friends has always fascinated me. It's so difficult in this world we live in, to come across someone who has ALL of those qualities. Not only that, you shared those qualities with me as well when you have helped me get through problems in my life growing up. As I got older, I realized that what I felt for you was not just friendship, it was love."  
  
"Meems."  
  
"Shhh. let me continue. Then you met Miss Diva. Who tore your heart in two when she decided to become a self-righteous little tramp. Running around all of Salem and wanting to always be the center of attention. Every night, I prayed that she wouldn't hurt you, but she did. She didn't deserve you. You were and still are too good for her. I then decided that I shouldn't wait any longer to approach you, I didn't want you to get involved with someone else that may hurt you. I will never hurt you Brady," Mimi told Brady. She placed her palm on his cheek and looked deeply into his eyes. "I never will. My whole heart belongs to you, Brady. Now I pose a question to you. Will you give us a chance?"  
  
"Meems, I must commend you on your courage. I never knew you felt this way about me. I never knew. I can't believe all this time that has passed and this was kept from me."  
  
"I'm sorry." Mimi apologized.  
  
"No, I'm the one who is sorry. So many times I have denied MY feelings for you and basically locked them up thinking that there would be no way that you would fall for me. I thought that maybe you looked up to me as a brother, so I gave up thinking that there could be a romantic relationship. Then I decided to move on and met Chloe, not knowing what I would get myself into."  
  
"You mean you felt the same way????" Mimi replied. She was obviously surprised.  
  
"Yes and I'm so glad that you have brought me here tonight and told me all of this. I was hesitant at first, thinking that you probably just wanted to hang out, not really a date like you said. That you were just messing with me. but I now see that you are being honest and serious. Mimi, I want to take our relationship to the next level, starting right now."  
  
"Well first, I want to give you my gift."  
  
Mimi turns from Brady and walks over to a radio she had set up. She turns it on and soft music started flowing through its speakers.  
  
She turns around and reaches for him to help him stand up. She places his arms around her waste as they start swaying to the sounds coming through the radio.  
  
The deejay's voice broke through the music. "And now, I have a very special request. This song goes out to Mr. Brady Black from Ms. Mimi Lockhart. She says that she hopes this is the beginning of a beautiful life together full of love and romance."  
  
Mimi smiles. She steps away from Brady but holds his hands now in hers.  
  
Mimi begins to sing.  
  
"Oooh hoooo oooh.  
  
Couldn't look me in the eye.  
  
He apologizes. He didn't make enough to take me out tonight.  
  
I beg him not to worry, please don't turn away.  
  
I don't need a world of riches. I just need a little time with you and  
  
Sweet kisses. All I really need is  
  
Sweet kisses. It's what moves me.  
  
And his lips are pure emotion.  
  
He smiles because he knows how much I love the way he makes me feel inside.  
  
And suits all my wishes. Who could ask for more?  
  
Doesn't have to say I love you. All I need he tells me with his  
  
Sweet kisses, baby. All I really need is Sweet kisses. That's what moves me.  
  
He heals me. He touches me down to my soul.  
  
My heart's beating out of control.  
  
I just need a little time with you.  
  
Sweet kisses. Kisses, baby. All I really need is  
  
Sweet kisses. That's what moves me.  
  
Sweet kisses, baby. It's all I really need from you.  
  
Sweet (don't need your money baby. Just want your time now, baby) kisses.  
  
Cause that's what moves me honey. Sweet kisses.  
  
Sweet kisses. (Your kisses) And that's what moves me.  
  
Sweet kisses."  
  
With the last words leaving her lips, Mimi pulls Brady closer and let's go of his hands. She then places both of her hands on his face, looks into his eyes for a few seconds and whispers, "Sweet kisses." as she draws him in closer and kisses him gently.  
  
They finish their magical kiss and Brady looks at her and says, "I never knew."  
  
"No one has never known." Mimi replies.  
  
"You have an amazing voice." Brady says to her. He was still in awe at Mimi's surprise.  
  
"Thank you. You were my inspiration."  
  
"Really?" Brady asks.  
  
"Really, and you've just inspired me to kiss you again." Mimi said with a soft giggle.  
  
She pulls him close and they kissed.  
  
"You are amazing." Brady said as he came up for air.  
  
"If I'm amazing, it's because of you." Mimi replied.  
  
Song credit: Jessica Simpson - Sweet Kisses. 


	17. Good Morning

Love at First Touch Chapter 17 - Good Morning  
  
The sun had risen and the blinds, which were slightly open, invited the light to illuminate Mimi's bedroom. Mimi rubbed her eyes as the light disrupted her slumber.  
  
She sat up on her bed and looked over at the clock.  
  
7:00am  
  
Mimi couldn't believe how early it was. She was accustomed to waking up at 12pm for what she considered beauty sleep. However, today was different.  
  
She picks up the telephone and proceeds to dial.  
  
"Oh my God, you won't believe what happened to me last night!!!" Mimi shrieked to the person on the phone.  
  
"Meems, do you have any clue what time it is?" Belle says as she lets out a yawn.  
  
"I know, I know! But I couldn't sleep anymore. I'm too ecstatic and need to share." Mimi continued.  
  
"Ok, hmmmm. what could this be about? Did you find the formula to silence people? I'd like to borrow it sometime so I can SLEEP!" Belle said in a joking manner.  
  
"How rude. No, silly, it's about last night. I had the most amazing night."  
  
"With my brother? Amazing night?" Belle questioned, who was obviously surprised since Brady never showed any interest in her best friend.  
  
"You will never believe this. Brady told me yesterday that he felt the same way and didn't approach me in that way because he thought I would never fall for him. He thought I looked at him as a brother. Can you believe that?"  
  
"And?? That can't be the whole story. Spill." Belle said.  
  
"From that moment on, our night was magical. We danced and kissed and it was just . magic." Mimi explained to Belle as she began feeling tingles while thinking of the night before.  
  
"Awwww, Meems, I'm so happy for you. I'm glad your crush is turning into more now and that it is a mutual thing. You two are going to be so happy discovering love." Belle said as SHE started thinking of her night.  
  
"You mean, the way you have discovered love with Shawn??? Tell me, how'd it go for you?"  
  
"It was really romantic, but things became intense really quickly and I had to compose myself before I did something I would regret. Although, I can't wait until the day comes when." Belle was interrupted.  
  
"Yuck! Don't give me the gory details!" Mimi said as she burst into laughter.  
  
"Oh please, like you don't want to jump my brother's bones. Yuck, now that's something I don't want to think about." Belle replied as she joined Mimi in laughter.  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
"What the." Both girls said as someone was knocking on both their doors.  
  
  
  
Over at Belle's House  
  
The door opens slightly after the brief knocking.  
  
"Sweetheart, you have a young gentleman who would like to see you. Should I let him in?" Belle's dad said as he took a few steps through the door.  
  
"Dad!! Close the door!! I just woke up!!" Belle yelled.  
  
She jumped from her bed and ran to her dresser. Nervously, she grabbed the first thing she saw and picked up her hair.  
  
While Belle was desperately trying to make herself look presentable, her dad decided to disappear from the room and allow the guest to come in.  
  
"Awww, you getting all pretty for me?" said a sexy voice from the side of the room.  
  
"Shawn!!! I can't believe he let you in!" Belle said as she threw a cute temper tantrum.  
  
Shawn walked across the room and slipped his arm around her waist to bring her closer to him. His face now inches from hers.  
  
"You don't need all of this to be beautiful." He whispered as he placed his hand on her head and removed the object that was hold her hair up. He threw the object on the bed that was a few feet away.  
  
He then lifted his fingers to her lips and said, "I have to find a way to get rid of this lipstick as well. I think I have the perfect solution."  
  
Shawn gently placed his hand in the back of her head again and drew her in. Their lips met and Shawn softly tugged on her lips while giving her an earth-shattering good morning kiss.  
  
"Mission accomplished."  
  
Belle looked in the mirror and noticed that her hair was a mess and her lipstick was all gone. Although she was always worried about the way she looked, she couldn't help but smile at the man that was standing by her.  
  
"I know a few other things I'd like to take off." Shawn said as he motioned for Belle's sleeping tshirt.  
  
"Shawn! Shhhh. my dad DOES live here, you know?" Belle said, as she turned red thinking of her dad possibly listening in.  
  
"I hope you don't get sick of me, because this is going to happen more often." He said as he brushed his fingers by her cheek.  
  
"I would never get sick of you."  
  
"I wanted to know if you'd like to come to dinner and meet my parents." Shawn started pacing the room with a tense look on his face as he was worried that Belle would think it's too soon.  
  
"Sure."  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Great, how about tonight?" He asked.  
  
"It's a date."  
  
"Ok, I'll leave you to do your girl stuff now." Shawn giggled.  
  
He moved to her and gave her a slight peck on the cheek before leaving.  
  
  
  
At Mimi's House  
  
"Who's there?" Yelled Mimi through the door.  
  
A singing voice came from behind the door.  
  
"...you are my everything...  
  
i've been thinking of a way to phrase it  
  
seem to never find the words to say it  
  
but it's true to say  
  
i've been occupied by other things  
  
how could i think that you wouldn't notice  
  
the absence of our closeness  
  
realizing now  
  
i will never let it happen again"  
  
Mimi KNEW that voice and was excited. She swung the door open to find a dozen roses in front of her face blocking her guest.  
  
She removed the flowers from the person's hands and placed it on the table by the door.  
  
She turned around and stared at the remarkable figure standing before her.  
  
With a huge smile, he said, "Well, what are you waiting for? You going to let me in?"  
  
Mimi, obviously in a trance by Brady, shook her head and opened the door all the way. She stepped aside and motioned for him to come in.  
  
As Brady walked in and sat on her bed, he heard the door slam behind him.  
  
Mimi went up to Brady and sat next to him on her bed. The awkwardness of the moment began building up.  
  
"The flowers are beautiful. You are so thoughtful." Mimi said, trying to break the ice.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you are right now."  
  
Mimi blushed. She wasn't used to guys telling her such sweet things. In fact, she always had bad luck with men.  
  
"I'll take your blushing as a compliment." Brady continued, "I brought you a gift."  
  
Brady hands Mimi a CD.  
  
"This is one of my journal CDs. For years, I've been recording my emotions onto CDs so that I can reflect on things I've felt in the past. This one is from a year ago and I'd like you to listen to it when you are alone."  
  
Mimi was intrigued. She was curious to find out what the CD contained that would be of interest to her.  
  
"This is too personal, I can't accept it." Mimi says as she tries to hand the CD back to Brady.  
  
"I want you to have it, it's a copy. It involves you and you should know what it says." He explained as he pushed her hand away.  
  
"I need to take care of a few things today. I will call you later and see how you are doing." Brady said.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Mimi said as she became saddened by his departure.  
  
"I have to, I need to take care of something important. I will call you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Brady didn't like the saddened look on her face, so he lifted her chin up with his hand and gave her a kiss on her lips.  
  
She smiled and lit up as Brady turned away from her and walked out the door.  
  
Song Credit - Boyz II Men: Everything Is You 


	18. Meet the Parents

Love at First Touch Chapter 18 - Meet the Parents  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Shawn adjusted his tie and practically jumped down the stairs on the way to the door to greet his girlfriend.  
  
The door opens.  
  
"Well hello there, sweetness." He said to Belle as his face was radiant with his gorgeous smile.  
  
Belle blushed as she sneaked a peek through the door to see if the coast was clear.  
  
"They're in the kitchen," Shawn stepped outside and closed the door softly behind him. "I want to be alone for a few seconds."  
  
He leaned over to kiss Belle, but she stepped away.  
  
"Shawn. not now. Your parents can see us through the window or open the door." Belle protested.  
  
"Ok, we'll have plenty of time afterwards." Shawn replied with an evil smirk. "Are you ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
Shawn extended his hand and took a hold of Belle's. He could tell that she was a nervous wreck, he hands were moist from her anxiety. He lifted his other hand to brush her cheek and said, "No need to be nervous, I'm sure they'll love you as much as I do. You are an angel."  
  
Belle smiled as Shawn began opening the door.  
  
As she took one step inside the Brady home, Shawn's father, Bo, stepped through the kitchen doors.  
  
"Well well well, is this my sailor man's lovely girlfriend?" Bo said with a big grin.  
  
"Dad, I want you to meet Belle Black. Belle, this is my father, Bo, one of Salem's finest." Shawn said as he introduced both of them.  
  
"It's a pleasure, Mr. Brady." She said, trying to be as courteous and proper as possible. She offered her hand for a handshake. Bo accepted and shook her hand firmly.  
  
Belle's face suddenly scrunched up for a few seconds as Bo's grip on her delicate hand gave her a slight pain.  
  
"What's the matter, Belle?" Shawn said as he looked at Belle.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just have an itch on my face." She was obviously embarrassed and turned around.  
  
"OOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW." She said under her breath as she shook her hand from the pain.  
  
She turned back around and gave her best smile she could possibly give to cover up the pain of her hand.  
  
"Dinner will be ready soon, why don't you kids take a seat on the couch and we'll be out in a little while to let you know when it's done?" Bo said.  
  
"Sure, dad."  
  
Bo walked through the kitchen doors and disappeared.  
  
Shawn and Belle took a seat on the couch.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Shawn asked Belle.  
  
"I'm fine!! Your dad just squeezed my hand a little too tight. That's all." Belle said as she turned red.  
  
Shawn let out a laugh.  
  
"What? What are you laughing at??" Belle said.  
  
"You are cute." Shawn replied.  
  
"I'm glad you find this amusing, Shawn."  
  
"I'm glad I do, too. Now, stop whining and give me your hand." Shawn requested.  
  
Belle, in a childish manner, stuck out her tongue at Shawn and threw her hand in his.  
  
"I think I can help your pain go away." He assured her.  
  
He gently massaged her hand and raised it to his lips for lots of kisses.  
  
"Is the pain gone?"  
  
"What pain?" Belle said.  
  
"That's what I thought." He said as he leaned over and kissed Belle on the cheek.  
  
Bo yelled out through the kitchen doors, "Food's ready, come inside!"  
  
"Let's get this show on the road!" Shawn said to Belle.  
  
--  
  
Belle and Shawn stepped through the kitchen doors.  
  
"Aren't you a pretty girl?!" Hope, Shawn's mom, said as she greeted Belle. "Shawn here has told me so much about you and how much you mean to him."  
  
Belle blushed again.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Brady."  
  
"Call me Hope, I'm sure you'll be around here lots and I think I'll feel old if you keep calling me Mrs. Brady!" Hope said as she giggled.  
  
"Ok. Hope."  
  
"Now, let's sit down and eat our dinner. I'm starving." Bo said as he sat down at the dinner table.  
  
--  
  
After eating, they sat at the dinner table and dabbled in some conversation.  
  
"You said your name was Belle BLACK?" Bo asked Belle.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Do you have any relation to John and Marlena?" Bo questioned Belle.  
  
"They are my parents."  
  
"Shawn and Hope, can I see you in the living room a second?"  
  
Belle was left alone at the dinner table. "What is going on?" She thought to herself.  
  
Bo pulled Shawn through the kitchen doors.  
  
"How in the world can you go out with a BLACK?! I thought I told you to stay away from anyone with that last name. I told you this time and time again since you were a child." Bo lectured Shawn.  
  
"You never told me why, dad! Why do I need to stay away from her? She's the best thing that's happened in my life?" Shawn said as he defended himself.  
  
"They are trouble. All they do is cause trouble. We've done our best to keep the Blacks away. My God, come to think of it, she's a splitting image of her mother. You need to end this now."  
  
"I'm not ending nothing! I love her!"  
  
"Well then, I guess I'll have to take care of another Black again." Bo said as she looked at Hope. Hope shook her head as insinuating that he's saying too much.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Shawn asked his father.  
  
"What I mean is that you need to stay away from that girl. Send her home now and tell her never to see you or come near this home again."  
  
Shawn was enraged. "I am not going to do that! If you don't like my dating this girl, then that's your problem. I'm a grown man and can pick and choose whomever I see."  
  
Shawn stormed through the kitchen doors and asked Belle to come with him. He led her out the back door and headed to his truck.  
  
--  
  
In the living room.  
  
"You almost gave yourself away, Brady." Hope said to Bo.  
  
"That woman INFURIATES me. She ruined us once, she will not do it again through her daughter. I thought I took care of this years ago. It's like she's come to haunt us!" Bo yelled.  
  
"Bo, calm down." Hope reached for Bo's arm but he smacked her arm away.  
  
"I will not calm down. If that boy doesn't break this off, I'm going to have to send her to see her mother." 


	19. Running Away

Love at First Touch Chapter 19 - Running Away  
  
"What's going on?!" Belle said as Shawn practically dragged her to his truck.  
  
"We need to get far, far away."  
  
"I don't understand. Shawn, what's the matter?" Belle pleads with Shawn for an answer. Shawn's face was red with anger, but Belle had no idea about what Bo asked him to do.  
  
"Just come with me. Please, I need you to go away with me." Shawn told Belle. He wanted to get her away from Salem, from any dangers that lie within that small town.  
  
"I can't leave, what would my father think?" Belle replied.  
  
"Hell, he left you without any reason, why can't you do the same?"  
  
"Shawn, that is none of your business."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Belle, trust me, please. We NEED to get away from here. For our safety, for our love." Shawn begged and begged.  
  
Belle stared into his eyes deeply as they began getting watery with little red veins appearing in the whites.  
  
She could sense fear, anger, and love, all in one from his voice and from his face, but she could not understand what was happening.  
  
She agreed.  
  
"Can I go home and pick up some clothes at least?"  
  
"Belle, we can't, we'll find some clothes wherever we end up." Shawn knew that if he were to pass by Belle's home that they may be waiting for him there.  
  
"Ok." Belle said as she felt helpless but she trusted Shawn. He wouldn't lie to her.  
  
--  
  
"Bo, we don't want to get into this again." Hope said to her husband.  
  
"Do you really think I'm going to stand here and let the Blacks get into our lives again and ruin it?"  
  
"That was years ago. We took care of this years ago. She's just a child, she doesn't know." Hope insisted that Bo get rid of this anger and vendetta against the Blacks. "She may not know, but it is in her blood. She lives with her father and he will raise her to be like her mother. He'll want her memory and legacy to live on forever... her legacy to destroy us. I will not let them!" He walked towards the door and grabbed his leather jacket from the coat hanger. He threw the door open and ran out.  
  
Hope sighs, "Here we go again." She shakes her head in disgust and runs out after him.  
  
--  
  
"Your parents don't like me, huh?" Belle said sadly as she thought about the look on Bo and Hope's face when they ended their dinner.  
  
"Belle, to be honest with you, they don't. And I have NO IDEA why! It has something to do with your family. My mom and dad has issues with your family and it seems he hasn't resolved them."  
  
"What? What does my family have to do with anything? I have never heard my parents EVER mention the Bradys. I don't think they even know each other." Belle said.  
  
"I don't know!! They didn't want to tell me. But I know we are in trouble."  
  
"What kind of trouble?" Belle wanted to know.  
  
"We are in danger and you just have to trust me with this."  
  
"I trust you, Shawn. I love and trust you."  
  
Belle reached over and squeezed Shawn's hand. Her reassurance helped him calm down and drive more carefully to their unknown destination.  
  
--  
  
Hope catches Bo hopping onto his motorcycle and starting the engine. She jumps on the back of the motorcycle and holds on tight.  
  
Before heading off, Bo uses his cellular phone to call the station.  
  
"Yeah, Abe? This is Bo, my son is missing and I need you to put out a search for him. Make sure that if they find him, they don't let him out of their sight."  
  
He hangs up and rides in the same direction Shawn and Belle went.  
  
--  
  
"We need to get rid of this truck. They'll find us." Shawn said.  
  
He spots a used car dealership and decides that if he trades in the truck for another vehicle, it will make it harder for his parents to find him.  
  
They drive into the dealership. 30 minutes later, they leave the dealership with a 1989 Toyota Corolla and a temporary license plate. Shawn and Belle also made sure the car had the darkest tints that they could find.  
  
Shawn pulls out into the highway and keeps driving away from Salem.  
  
He notices a motorcycle in the rear view mirror getting closer and closer to their car as it continues speeding up.  
  
"Oh no, I think they've found us! They must've been following us the whole time!" Shawn says as he begins getting nervous.  
  
The motorcycle reaches about 20 feet behind the car and riding on his bumper for about 5 blocks.  
  
Shawn knows there is nowhere to go now with his father on his tail. He pulls over to the side.  
  
"What the.?" Shawn says as he notices the motorcycle keep going and picking up speed.  
  
"They might not know it's us in the car." Belle said.  
  
He saw his mom and dad ride off into the darkness as if they were chasing a criminal who was on the loose.  
  
"We're safe. for now." Shawn said. He placed his arm around Belle and pulled her close to him. Shawn gave her a squeeze and said, "I will protect you."  
  
Belle looked up at Shawn and tears filled her eyes.  
  
"I'm scared." Belle said.  
  
"So am I. but we'll fight this. together." 


	20. The CD Journal

Love at First Touch Chapter 20 - The CD Journal  
  
PG-13 for some language  
  
Mimi sat at the edge of her bed, staring at the sparkling CD that was on the corner of her nightstand.  
  
"I'm so curious, but I don't know if it's my business." She said to herself.  
  
But he TOLD you to listen to it. Her inner being kept repeating.  
  
She stood up from her bed and started pacing the room, making her way closer and closer to the CD but then walking away from it again.  
  
Mimi's fingernails were becoming a dessert as she kept biting away at every side of them from the nervousness and anxiety that she felt.  
  
She closed her eyes; Brady's beautiful face appeared in her vision as he told her, "This is one of my journal CDs. For years, I've been recording my emotions onto CDs so that I can reflect on things I've felt in the past. This one is from a year ago and I'd like you to listen to it when you are alone."  
  
The words echoed through her mind.  
  
She opened her eyes and ran to the nightstand again, took a hold of the CD and grabbed her portable CD player.  
  
Mimi jumped on her bed and lay down as she placed the CD in the player and put the headphones on.  
  
She hears Brady's voice.  
  
"Once again, I'm struggling with these emotions towards Tink's best friend. I see thing young girl, so ambitious, so funny, so sweet. but there will never be anything between us. Why would she want to go out with me? I'm her best friend's brother. One she's confided in as if we were family. She probably sees me as her brother as well. That's why I have to get over this girl!!!"  
  
Ring Ring, a telephone was ringing in the background as Brady kept talking about this relationship that couldn't be.  
  
"Every time I would hear the giggling of this sweet girl in Belle's room, made me want to run in there and take her away with me. I wanted to make her laugh some more so I can hear that adorable giggle of hers."  
  
Voice yelling in the background. "What do you want, Brady? I told you to stay away from us! You will NOT manipulate us any longer! You hear me?" "Miriam. What a delightful name. for a delightful girl, who will never be mine. I need to get over this crush. I just need to."  
  
Voice still yelling in the background. "YOU will pay for killing my wife! I know it was you, I don't care what the cops say. You covered it up! You slept with her and killed her, you sick son of a bitch!"  
  
"This is so difficult to do. So difficult. I did meet this girl, Chloe. She's. interesting. I guess one way to start moving on is to find someone else. Oh Meems, I wish this was different. I wish you liked me back so I can avoid having to use someone to get over you."  
  
Brady was clearly struggling with his emotions. His voice was getting filled with uneasiness and he couldn't think straight. Mimi was obviously the girl he wanted to share his time with. and his love.  
  
Voice is still yelling in the background. "Don't give me that horse shit. I saw the pictures, I know you had an affair with her. Then I found out and you killed her. You will pay, Brady. you will pay." He slams down the phone.  
  
"Mimi, you will always hold a special place in my heart. Always. no matter who I'm with. I wish things were different."  
  
Mimi takes off her headphones. Her hands were shaking.  
  
"Was that Mr. Black?" She said aloud. She can't believe what she just heard. She was torn between emotions of being scared for her best friend and emotions of love for Brady.  
  
She struggled with the phone as she picked it up and began to dial Belle's number.  
  
"John Black."  
  
"Uhhhh. Hi, Mr. Black. Uhhhh. it's Mimi, is Belle there?"  
  
"No she isn't, she went out with Shawn."  
  
"Ok, thanks." She slammed the phone down, terrified of John's voice.  
  
"But why is he letting Shawn go out with Belle if he hates his family? I'm so confused." She told herself.  
  
A light bulb lit in her mind. "He's using their love to get closer to the Bradys! Oh my God!"  
  
Mimi grabbed the phone again and dialed Belle's cellular phone.  
  
"Darn! Voicemail. Belle, it's Meems, give me a call back, it's urgent!" Mimi hung up.  
  
She quickly got dressed, grabbed her things, and ran out the door. She was determined to look for them. She needed to warn them, they were in danger. 


	21. Learning the Truth

Love at First Touch Chapter 21 - Learning the Truth  
  
"Shawn, this extra money we have from selling the truck isn't going to last long. When it runs out, how are we going to put gas, eat, or have money left over for a place to stay?" Belle questioned as she started quivering with the thought of being stranded far away, where no one would find them and that they would die of starvation.  
  
Shawn realized that Belle had a point. He started thinking of a way to make this plan work.  
  
"I have an idea. We need to find someone we absolutely trust to help us out; someone who won't squeal to our parents. Maybe they can be our source for food, money, and information. But whom can we trust at this point? The very people we trusted as our parents have been lying to us all along."  
  
Belle stared out the window as Shawn kept driving down the dark and lonely road.  
  
"I know who. How about Mimi? We BOTH know her and trust her." Belle suggested.  
  
"That's perfect."  
  
"I'll call her now." Belle said as she took her cell phone out of her purse.  
  
New Voicemail was displayed on the LCD screen of her phone.  
  
"I have a message. Strange, I didn't hear the phone ring." Belle tells Shawn as she pressed her secret code to listen to the new message.  
  
Belle, it's Meems, give me a call back, it's urgent!  
  
"It was Mimi. She sounded so scared, Shawn. You think they are after her, too? I don't know if this is such a good idea."  
  
"Belle, call her back, you may be jumping to conclusions."  
  
Belle picks up the phone and dials Mimi's number, but the phone rings and rings with no answer.  
  
She must be looking for us. Belle thought as she now tried Mimi's cell phone.  
  
"Belle!! Where are you?!" Mimi yelled into Belle's ear.  
  
"Mimi, we're in trouble and we need your help."  
  
"I see you already know what happened then." Mimi says. "Wait. how do YOU know what's going on?"  
  
Mimi began blabbering in an overly rapid pace. "You see, I got this CD journal from Brady where he professes his love for me and well, in the background, I could hear your dad was yelling at Shawn's father. I can't believe he did that to your mom. How could Bo, the infamous Salem police officer, do that?"  
  
"Do what, Mimi?!" Belle said as she began to get tense at what she was hearing.  
  
"Oh shit, I thought you knew!"  
  
"Know what, Meems? Let it out now!" Belle began getting angry as she was anxious to hear the whole story from her best friend.  
  
"Bo Brady killed your mom."  
  
"What? You must have misunderstood, Mimi. My mom had an accident at the pier." Belle said as she began reliving those painful memories of losing her mom.  
  
"I'm sorry, Belle. I know what I heard. I couldn't believe it either. Your dad was saying something about Bo sleeping with your mom and then when your dad found out, Bo killed her. Supposedly he saw some pictures that proved it."  
  
"No. That can't be!"  
  
"Belle, I'm so sorry."  
  
Belle moved the phone away from her face and said to Shawn, "Turn around and head to school, we need to meet with Mimi NOW."  
  
She placed the phone back to her ear, "Mimi, bring the CD with you to school. I'll meet you there in 30 minutes. We need to talk quickly and get out of there."  
  
They both disconnected.  
  
How could this be? This can't be the whole story. My mom cheated on my dad? No. There has to be something missing here. My mom was pure of heart and would never hurt my family in this way. I refuse to believe that.  
  
"Belle, what's wrong?"  
  
"Everything. everything is wrong. It doesn't make any sense."  
  
"What doesn't make any sense?" Shawn was puzzled.  
  
Belle explained what Mimi had told her on the phone. Shawn's facial expression changed to that of anger and rage as he gripped the steering wheel with all his strength.  
  
"That sick bastard! That is what he was hiding from me! I could kill him! I could kill him for ruining my life and yours."  
  
Shawn started accelerating and found himself going 90 MPH on the road. Belle found herself getting more and more uneasy as Shawn began getting angrier and angrier.  
  
"Shawn, please. This isn't the way to handle this. Calm down. I'm in as much pain as you."  
  
"How could he do this to someone? How could he KILL someone? He's supposed to be protecting lives, not taking them away! He's supposed to be MY FATHER, WHOM I AM SUPPOSED TO LOOK UP TO!" He shouted.  
  
"We're going to take care of this together, Shawn. Obviously, there's something that both of our parents are hiding. And together, we will get to the truth." Belle's eyes swelled up with tears.  
  
Shawn glanced over at Belle and realized how scared she was, partially because of his not being able to control HIS emotions.  
  
He slowed down to drive at a normal speed and tried to calm down.  
  
"I'm so sorry, my dear angel. I'm so sorry my father hurt you and your family. You don't deserve this."  
  
Belle placed her face in her palms and began crying tears of confusion and despair.  
  
"How could my mom cheat on my dad? How could she? We need to get to the truth Shawn, my mom would never do that. Never."  
  
Suddenly, Belle's body was thrusted forward as Shawn slammed his foot on the break.  
  
She looked up to see a light shining towards the car but couldn't pinpoint what or who it was.  
  
Shawn leaped out of the car and started yelling at whoever jumped in their way while they were headed to the school.  
  
"Who do you think you are almost causing me to get in an accident? What is your problem?" Shawn said as he walked towards the bright light.  
  
Belle stepped out as well to lend her support to Shawn, but the light blinded her vision.  
  
The light was turned off.  
  
"You are not going to get away this time."  
  
Bo grabbed Shawn and handcuffed him as Hope did the same with Belle.  
  
"I know what you did to Belle's mother." Shawn told his father. "And you are not going to get away with it."  
  
"I can get away with whatever I damn well please." Bo replied as he pulled out a syringe and plunged it into Shawn's arm.  
  
"What is that? What are you doing to me?" Shawn said as he began getting light-headed and finally passed out.  
  
"Shawn!!" Belle yelled as she struggled to release herself from Hope's grip and run towards Shawn.  
  
"I don't think so, sweetheart." Hope told Belle as she pulled out a needle and injected her as well with the mysterious substance.  
  
Both Shawn and Belle now lied unconscious on the floor.  
  
"It's payback time, John," Bo mumbled under his breath, "I'm going to take your life away from you slowly for trying to ruin mine."  
  
Bo pulled out his gun and pointed it at Belle's whose body was lying lifeless on the ground. 


	22. The Standoff

Love at First Touch Chapter 22 - The Standoff  
  
Bo's hand gripped the gun tightly as he pointed it at Belle's head. Belle's body was lifeless on the ground from the injection that Hope had given her.  
  
"First, I will make sure that you will never see daylight again. Then, I'm going to throw your body over the pier so you can visit your mommy dearest." Bo said in a sinister voice.  
  
Before Bo could pull the trigger, he experienced a sharp pain through his neck from a powerful punch and dropped the gun on the floor. He turned around, tightly holding his neck in anguish, to see who had dared step in his way.  
  
"You will now get hurt for hurting my daughter." John said as he stared into his enemy's eyes.  
  
Hope decided to take matters into her own hands and ran towards Bo. She bent over and picked up the gun her husband had dropped.  
  
"I don't think you should do that, Hope." John said.  
  
"I will do anything to defend my family." She replied to him as she slowly moved the gun to her target. John.  
  
"Hope, I'm warning you, put the gun down." John insisted as he walked closer to her with his hand extended to try to remove the gun safely from her hand.  
  
"I'm not letting you get away with this, John."  
  
"You leave me no choice." John lifted up his hand in the air as if signaling someone.  
  
"Mrs. Brady, put the weapon on the ground and put your hands behind your head." Officer Abe Carver shouted from behind John. "Bo, I need you to do the same and put your hands behind your head. You are both under arrest for the attempted murder of Belle Black and Shawn Brady as well as the murder of Marlena Evans Black. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law." He walked towards Bo and Hope and handcuffed them.  
  
Abe went ahead and put them in the police car a block down the road. He had already called an ambulance for Shawn and Belle when they arrived to the scene of the crime.  
  
John was attempting to wake up the kids, but no use. He checked their pulses, and placed his face near their mouths to make sure that they were still breathing. There were faint breaths being released from their mouths.  
  
"Oh God, let them be alright." John said aloud.  
  
Five minutes later, the ambulance arrived.  
  
Four paramedics exited the vehicle and headed towards Shawn and Belle to take them to the hospital.  
  
~~  
  
20 minutes later  
  
"Mr. Black, they are going to be okay. They were injected with a mild tranquilizer. They should be awake any moment now," said Dr. Murphy, one of the top doctors at University Hospital.  
  
"Thank goodness. Can I see them now?" Asked John as he gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"You sure can, they are in that room over there." The doctor said as he pointed to the room at the end of the hall.  
  
John walked quickly to the room and entered through the doors.  
  
He saw both children lying in the hospital beds and was momentarily saddened by what had occurred and the danger they were in.  
  
Belle began opening her eyes.  
  
"W..W..Where am I?" She stuttered.  
  
"Sweetheart, you are in the hospital. We'll be out of here soon." Said her father.  
  
Belle suddenly had a flashback of what had happened before she passed out.  
  
She stood up quickly in her bed and said, "Is Shawn okay?"  
  
"Shawn will be alright."  
  
"Dad, why is all of this happening? You have to tell me everything, please. I beg of you to tell me what's going on." She pleaded with her father.  
  
John sat down on the edge of her bed and decided it was time to tell her about the past.  
  
"You are a grown up now, darling, and I am trusting you to understand what I'm about to tell you and for you to realize the evils that there are in this world. There was a point in our lives that your mom was taken away. It was a brief moment, but that brief moment ended up almost destroying our lives. Bo Brady had kidnapped her and drugged her. He decided to take pictures of them together to make me believe that he slept with your mom."  
  
Belle, in shock, said, "What would he gain from doing that?"  
  
John continued, "Bo and I went to a small college together. We were both unmarried and dating gals around campus. We didn't know about each other until I met your mother. She had just recently broken up with a man that mistreated her and I was there to mend those broken pieces of her heart. A few months later, after your mom and I started to get serious, I found out that her old flame was stalking her. This old flame was Bo."  
  
Belle gasps.  
  
"Ever since then, Bo has felt that I took his woman away from him and apparently he won't live a peaceful life until he seeks revenge. He is a very sick man, sweetheart. VERY sick. he'll do anything to destroy peoples' lives."  
  
"Why would Hope protect him, dad?" Belle asked.  
  
"Bo is a powerful man when it comes to his women. He's probably blackmailing her or abusing her. God only knows. I'm just so glad it's over and that they are going to be in jail for a long time."  
  
Belle lifts her back off the hospital bed and reaches over to her father to embrace him. She rubbed her tears against his shoulder and was so happy that they are all still alive.  
  
Belle jumped back. "Hold up! Why did you hire Shawn if you knew that Bo was his father?!"  
  
"I thought that if Shawn worked for me, it'd prolong our safety knowing that I had his child under my supervision."  
  
"Dad!! Make all of this stop!" Belle yelled.  
  
"I will, honey. I promise." He said as he embraced his daughter again.  
  
". Huh? What's going on here? Where am I?" A groggy Shawn said as he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"We're in the hospital Shawn. We're going to be okay." Belle said as she gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
Shawn closed his eyes and mumbled, "Thank God it's over." 


	23. First Night

Love at First Touch Chapter 23 - First Night  
  
Shawn and Belle are released from the hospital.  
  
"I don't want to go home." Shawn said in a disappointed voice as he was thinking of going to an empty home that would only bring memories of his parents' deceit.  
  
Belle placed her arm in his as they continued walking with John Black.  
  
John looked at his daughter's warm embrace with Shawn and realized how much these two cared for each other. "Shawn, you can stay at our home."  
  
Both Belle and Shawn were surprised at what had just exited John's mouth.  
  
"That is very kind of you, Mr. Black." Shawn said in a respectful tone. Belle hugged Shawn's arm and tried to keep her excitement to herself as she daydreamed about all the wonderful things that can stem from her boyfriend living temporarily in their home.  
  
Naughty, naughty Belle. Her subconscious told her.  
  
"Do you want me to accompany you to your house to gather some of your things?" Belle asked Shawn.  
  
"Please do." He said with such sadness in his voice.  
  
"Daddy, we'll be home in a little while. Thank you for taking care of us." Belle told her dad.  
  
"That's what I'm here for, pumpkin." John reassured Belle.  
  
At the Brady house.  
  
Shawn fumbled for his keys to open the front door. His hands were shaking and nervousness took over his body.  
  
"Shawn, let me help you." Belle said as she removed the keys from his hands.  
  
One by one she inserted keys into the keyhole until she found a match. She opened the door.  
  
Darkness covered the room. Quietness filled the air.  
  
Shawn reached over for the light switch and flipped it on.  
  
He shook his head in disgust at the evilness that consumed his parents. As he walked towards the couch, he collapsed.  
  
Belle ran to his side. "Are you okay, Shawn?" She asked.  
  
"I cannot believe what my parents have done. what they are capable of. The pain that they have caused you, my dear angel." Shawn felt responsible in some way for Belle's pain.  
  
"It's not your fault. You had nothing to do with it. All you've shown me is love and kindness, which I will be eternally grateful for." She replied.  
  
She brushed the side of his cheek with her hand.  
  
"Eternally grateful for." She repeated.  
  
She offered her hand to him. He took a hold of it and stood up.  
  
Belle pulled him over to the couch and they sat down.  
  
She leaned over to Shawn and ran her slim fingers through his wavy hair slowly and lovingly. With her final stroke, she pulled his face towards her and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
Shawn pulled away momentarily and told Belle, "You are so perfect."  
  
With these words, Shawn and Belle pulled each other close and kissed. The gentle kisses slowly turned into deeper, passionate kisses.  
  
"Shawn, I love you." Belle whispered in his ear.  
  
He placed Belle on her back on the couch and continued kissing her.  
  
He stopped in between kisses, "I love you, too."  
  
Shawn's kisses moved from her lips to her neck.  
  
"I want you, Shawn." Belle said as her heart began racing and her blood began boiling with pleasure.  
  
"And I, you, Isabella."  
  
And thus, began their first night together. as one. Combining their love with their souls and embracing physical beauty and magnificence.  
  
Side note: I apologize for the lack of smut or details in their consummation. I am definitely not good at it and won't pretend to be. However, I hope you enjoyed my story and would appreciate any feedback. 


	24. Time To Go

Love at First Touch Chapter 24 - Time To Go  
  
Shawn and Belle had fallen asleep in each other's arms after their moment of passion.  
  
The phone rings.  
  
Shawn is startled, as he did not realize that they were still in his parents' home. A rush of horrific memories ran through his mind as he stumbled from the couch towards the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Shawn said into the receiver with a trembling voice.  
  
"Is this Shawn Brady?" A strange male voice was on the other end.  
  
"Yes, this is. Who's this?" He replied.  
  
"I'm calling from the Salem Police Department. My name is Officer Lopez. I'm calling because your father, Bo Brady, has requested to see you."  
  
"No! I will not see him! Please don't call here again!" Shawn yelled as he slammed down the phone before the officer could let out another word.  
  
Belle walked up behind Shawn and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Shawn, it will be okay. They are never going to hurt anyone again."  
  
Shawn turned around to face Belle; "I can't do this without you." Shawn's eyes were filling up with tears as he was searching for an answer in Belle's eyes.  
  
"Maybe we should get away." Belle said, trying to find a way to get his mind off of all of the miserable things that had happened in the recent past. "It sounds like its time for a little vacation."  
  
The edges of Shawn's lips began to curl up. "Is that a smile I see?" Asked Belle as she softly squeezed Shawn's cheek.  
  
"You always know what to do. You are such an angel, Isabella Black." Shawn replied and scooped up Belle in his arms. "MY angel." he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I will never let you down, Shawn Brady." Belle whispered back.  
  
The embrace lasted several minutes, as they wanted to cherish their happy moment together.  
  
Belle's cell phone rang. "Hey pumpkin, where are you? Dinner is getting cold."  
  
Belle smacked her forehead as she had completely forgotten she was supposed to head home with Shawn.  
  
"Dad. I'm so sorry. I forgot!"  
  
"It's okay, it's understandable under these circumstances." John replied.  
  
"Yeah, but. we aren't exactly going home tonight." Belle told her father.  
  
"What?? Why?? Are you okay??"  
  
"I'm fine. It's just that we need some time away. All this is too much for us to take in. Too many memories are lurking anywhere we look and causing our lives to continue in this turmoil. I know you'll understand. don't you?"  
  
"I do, sweetheart. You are a woman and I can't control what you do. If I could, I'd keep you my little girl for always." He told her.  
  
"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaad." Belle said as she instantly grew shy. Shawn could see his girlfriend's cheeks turning a bright shade of red.  
  
"Sorry, I'm a father and get carried away. You still have my credit card?"  
  
"Yes I do. Why?"  
  
"Use it. You've gone through too much and well, you need to get your mind off of things. Tell Shawn the whole trip is on me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Ok, dad! I love you!!" Belle said with her giddy voice and hung up. She turned to Shawn who was gathering some clothes for the trip and said, "My dad is taking care of us. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"I want to take an Alaskan cruise. How far away is that??" Shawn said with a smile.  
  
"Far enough!" Belle said. "Let's go!"  
  
Belle had planned in her mind to buy all the clothes she'll need as she goes along. She didn't want to waste any time. She also thought that if she did waste time, that something bad may happen and she did NOT want to risk that.  
  
"Belle, I'm so sorry I couldn't go see you in the hospital!!" Mimi yelled on the cell phone.  
  
"I'm surprised you found out everything and weren't waiting for us the whole time."  
  
"Well, I have my connections. I know all." Mimi giggled. "I'm just so glad you two are okay. I don't know what I would do without my bestest friend in the whole world!"  
  
"Meems, we are going away."  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Mimi asked.  
  
"We are going to go on an Alaskan cruise. We need to get as far away as possible for a little while, until things cool down."  
  
"Oooooooh, sounds romantic."  
  
"Meems, this is not a romance trip, this is a 'need to get away' trip." Belle assured Mimi.  
  
"I'm such a hopeless romantic, I guess. What do you expect?"  
  
"That reminds me. where's my brother?"  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing! I haven't spoken to him since he dropped off this CD. In fact, I haven't been able to get in contact with him." Mimi said.  
  
"That's strange. Well, I'm sure he'll call you soon. I'm going to go before anything gets in my way. I'll keep in touch!"  
  
"Ok, you better! Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Mimi humorously threw a cough at the end of her sentence.  
  
"Okay, take care of Brady for me! Bye!" Belle hung up the phone and turned to look at Shawn who was driving to the nearest airport. "We're ready."  
  
They smiled at each other and continued on their way.  
  
Mimi looked at her phone as she was anticipating Brady's call.  
  
C'mon boy! Call me already! You are making me a nervous wreck!  
  
Mimi's thoughts were running wild, as she had been waiting for Brady to check in with her to see what she thought about his journal CD.  
  
She couldn't wait any longer so she grabbed her remote control and turned on the television to waste some time.  
  
"This is Diane McPhee and I'm reporting LIVE from the Salem River. We are waiting for the result of this unfortunate accident that was reported earlier today. For those of you that hadn't tuned in, police found the body of a young blonde male badly injured and thrown on the side of the Salem River. They report that he was still alive but in very critical condition.." A man walks up to her and handed her a piece of paper. "This just in, they have positively identified the male as Brady Black. This male as stated previously, is in critical condition at University Hospital. More details to come."  
  
Mimi dropped the remote and fumbled for the phone.  
  
She tried dialing Belle's number, but each time she tried, she was one number off due to her nervousness.  
  
Ok, Meems, take a deep breath.  
  
She tried once more and finally got through. but to Belle's answering machine.  
  
"Belle, you have to call me like RIGHT NOW!" She hung up and jumped off her bed.  
  
Mimi grabbed her coat and ran out the door to the hospital. 


	25. Get Well Soon

Love at First Touch Chapter 25 - Get Well Soon  
  
"Get out of my way!" Mimi shouted as she shoved the police officer standing outside Brady Black's hospital room.  
  
The officer grabbed Mimi by one arm and held her back. "Oh no you don't. I have strict orders. Family only."  
  
"I'm positive he'd want me there! You HAVE to let me through!" Mimi begged and pleaded for the officer to grant her demands.  
  
"I'll have to check with John Black." Said the officer. Mimi's eyes were burning with fury, as she wanted to get through and throw her arms around Brady. She looked at his nametag.  
  
Officer Simon. Maybe if I hit him over the head with my purse he'll get knocked unconscious and I can get through to see my man! Hmm. no, that won't work.  
  
Mimi decided she needed to sit down and be patient.  
  
"Mr. Black, there is a young woman here by the name of. hold on, what's your name?" Officer Simon asked Mimi.  
  
"Miriam Lockhart." She replied.  
  
". by the name of Miriam Lockhart to see your son. She insists that he would want to see her."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ok, I will let her know." He hangs up the phone.  
  
"Let her know what?" Mimi stood up and was growing impatient.  
  
"Let you know that you can see him for a few minutes, but that you cannot get him in an emotional state as he is in critical condition."  
  
Mimi didn't say anything. not one thank you, nada. She pushed right through the officer and opened the door.  
  
There lay Brady. His head wrapped around in bandages and his leg in a cast. She walked towards the love of her life and pulled a seat next to his bed.  
  
Brady was sleeping.  
  
Mimi took a hold of Brady's hand and gently rubbed it. He was so cold.  
  
"Brady, it's Meems. How could this happen to you? Never mind that. I want you to get better, you hear me? Get better for us. We just discovered this love we share and we need to continue our journey. Get better for your family, too! Gosh, how they love you! You are very lucky to have them and they are lucky to have you. They want you back. I want you back."  
  
"Meems." Brady's voice was so muffled and faint that Mimi could barely recognize it.  
  
"Brady!!!" She jumped from her seat and leaned over to give him a quick hug.  
  
"Ow. down woman." Brady's eyes opened as he looked at this woman in front of him.  
  
"Ooooh, I'm so sorry! I'm just happy to see you awake. I'm here to make sure you get better and get out of here. You've given me quite a scare!"  
  
"What happened? What am I doing here?" Brady questioned.  
  
"I'm as lost as you are, dear. I have no idea. That's not important now though, all that is important is that you get better. Don't give up. You are going to be okay." She squeezed his hand and he responded back with a squeeze.  
  
"You look so beautiful." Brady told Mimi and she blushed.  
  
"Brady. I love you." She responded. Brady smiled.  
  
Mimi's cell phone began to ring. She is aware that cell phones are not allowed in hospitals so she quickly picked up the phone and didn't give a chance for the person on the other end to speak. "Whoever it is, I'll call you from the payphone!" She hung up.  
  
"I'll be right back, Brady." She told him and he nodded.  
  
Mimi ran to a payphone and looked at the caller ID on her phone. It was Belle!  
  
"Belle! Why didn't you answer?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Sorry, didn't notice I had the ringer off." She replied, "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's your brother."  
  
"Oh boy, what did you do to him?" Belle said with a giggle.  
  
"This isn't a joke, Belle. Your brother is in the hospital, you have to come back right now!" "What? Why is he in the hospital?!" Belle's voice began to shake. She signaled to Shawn who was driving to turn around and head in the opposite direction.  
  
Mimi explained what she had heard on the news and the condition that Brady was in.  
  
"This can't be. Who would target Brady and hurt him like that?" Belle said.  
  
"I don't know! Maybe he was attacked before you were?" Mimi's light bulb grew brighter and brighter.  
  
"Oh my God, you must be right. It's possible that Bo and Hope got to him first so that he wouldn't come and protect me." Belle said.  
  
"Enough speculating! Get your ass over her now! He needs all the support we can give him."  
  
Belle hung up the phone and looked at Shawn. "I'm so sorry, Belle. I'm so sorry to have you involved in all of this craziness with my family."  
  
"It's not your fault. This is a war between our parents, not between us. I'm just glad they are not going to hurt us any longer and that they rot in jail." Belle said.  
  
"How will we ever get past this?" Shawn replied.  
  
"We will get past this together one day at a time and guided by our love for each other and our family." 


	26. Think Again

Love at First Touch Chapter 26 - Think Again  
  
"I'm so glad you two are here. come with me." Mimi said as she pulled Belle and signaled Shawn to come in to see Brady.  
  
The door to Brady's room opened and Belle's eyes followed every plug connected to Brady then her eyes focused on him and she stood speechless.  
  
"Belle, are you okay?" Shawn rubbed her shoulders as he asked. She was tense.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just so hard to see my brother like this."  
  
"Stop talking like I'm not here. get over here, Tink." Brady said.  
  
Belle ran over to her brother's side and squeezed his hand. "I'm here. How are you feeling?"  
  
"To be honest with you. I'm feeling like crap, but the sight of you guys really lifts my spirits." Brady answered.  
  
"You are so sweet! You know you'll be in tiptop shape in no time, right? And when you get out of here, you and Meems along with Shawn and I are going to go on a trip. There's too much negativity circling us here and I think we deserve a little vacation!" Belle told Brady.  
  
"Whatever your little heart desires, Tink." Brady smiled as he saw the confidence in his sister's eyes.  
  
"Hey, that's rude. she doesn't have a little heart. She has a huge heart filled with love for you!" Shawn said in a serious but joking manner.  
  
"Sorry. whatever your HUGE heart desires." Brady rephrased and the whole group began laughing.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Brady's doctor, Dr. Wesley, walked in. "Can all of you step out for a few minutes? I'd like to see how Brady's doing."  
  
"No problem." All of them said.  
  
"Gosh, he looks so bad. I hope everything is getting better and he can leave soon." Mimi said.  
  
"You know what this calls for? A group prayer." Shawn said as he glanced at Belle who was down in the dumps. When she heard this she smiled back at Shawn. He always knew what to do to make her feel better.  
  
"Dear God, my brother is in need of your help. Please do all in your power to make him all better. He doesn't deserve this pain. He has always been full of love and happiness that he never kept to himself, but always shared with anyone he encountered. His positive attitude and kindheartedness is contagious, and that's a good thing! He needs to get better to keep bringing this world out of the darkness that lurks about. He also has family and friends that love him dearly. Please look after him; please look after my brother.. Amen."  
  
The group came together and hugged each other. Dr. Wesley came out of the room.  
  
"Brady is showing great signs of improvement. It's very rare to see a patient in the condition he came in, to be healing so quickly. The power of love and prayer is evident in this case."  
  
"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!!!!" Belle said as she ran towards the doctor and gave him a big hug. "You just made my day, Dr. Wesley!"  
  
She let go of the doctor who was caught off guard and ran into Brady's room. "I told you that you would be fine in no time!"  
  
"It's all because all of you are here and made me realize how much I have to live for." Brady looked at each and every person standing in the room. Then he stopped and looked at Mimi and gave her a wink. Mimi's heart melted. Shawn and Belle witnessed this love that was occurring in front of their eyes and it brought them joy. Shawn was standing behind Belle and placed his arms around her waist. He pulled her close to him as his head landed on her shoulder.  
  
All of a sudden, John rushed through the door. "We have to get all of you out of here, NOW! This includes Brady!"  
  
"Why? Is Brady coming home now?" Belle said innocently.  
  
"No, we are all in serious danger and I'm taking you all to a secret location where the person who did this to Brady can't get to us. No more questions, get a move on it! Out!"  
  
Hospital staff rushed into Brady's room and began moving him out. The rest of the gang headed out the door and followed John.  
  
"We are headed to the car now. Make sure my son gets in the van and that the guards look after him. That bastard isn't getting anywhere near my family and their friends."  
  
Belle looked at Shawn and said, "When is this going to end?! When will we be safe?" Shawn replied, "I wish I knew. But who is behind this now? My parents are in jail."  
  
"I'm scared, Shawn." Belle said with a quivering voice.  
  
"So am I." 


	27. The Road to Happiness

Love at First Touch Chapter 27 - The Road to Happiness  
  
The gang reached their "secret" destination.  
  
"My guys are tracking down this criminal as we speak, dear," John looks at Belle and touches her cheek. "God, I don't know what I'd do without you." He grasps Belle tightly as if never wanting to let go of his precious little girl. Tears streamed down Belle's angelic face.  
  
"I'm so scared, dad. This has been the most terrifying time in my life. I'm so glad you are here to protect me."  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry, but can you tell us who is after all of us if my parents are already behind bars?" Shawn asked.  
  
"No one you know. Your parents hired someone to finish the job before they went to jail, just in case they couldn't do it themselves. Once my guys get this jerk, we'll all be safe and can live a happy life like we deserve to live." John tells Shawn.  
  
Shawn reaches out his hand to Belle, she walks slowly to him and takes a hold of her. "This will all be over soon, I promise, my sweet angel. Once it's over, I promise, we'll be happy forever. I will make all of your dreams come true."  
  
Belle smiled as she tried to stop herself from crying.  
  
"This is so weird, it's like a soap opera! No wait, it's like an action movie, but in real life. my life, our lives." Mimi babbled on and on like a nervous wreck.  
  
"Meems, calm yourself." Brady told her.  
  
Mimi takes a deep breath. "Ok, ok, ok. Hmm, so how's the weather?" She shakes her head and hands violently. "Ahhhh, I can't do this! This is too overwhelming for me to just be calm."  
  
"I'm here for you. Just stay close to me and think about the love we found and the love we have yet to experience." Brady said.  
  
"Ooooh, I think I can manage that!" Mimi said in a giddy voice and went off far, far away into a daydream. Her eyes twinkled as sweet images of her and Brady ran through her mind.  
  
Brady looks out the window at the sky. Can't you do something to help our family? I beg of you, make all of this terror stop. Brady sent out his plea, but felt no response. He closed his eyes.  
  
The next day. "Are you sure?" John said to the person on the other end of the phone. He pauses for a response. "That's the best news I've received. I owe you one."  
  
"Is it over?!" Belle said to her dad.  
  
"It's over. The man has been caught and there is no longer a threat from Bo and Hope to our family. We can go home now." John replied.  
  
All of them breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Mimi turns to Brady. "So, now you get to go home and I can nurse you back to health."  
  
"I think I will recover quickly then. Actually, what if I fake my pain even after I'm fine just so you can stick around?" Brady said with a smirk.  
  
"Don't worry, honey, I ain't going no where." She hugged Brady softly.  
  
Shawn turns to Belle. "How about we take that trip after your brother gets better?"  
  
"I'd love that."  
  
John stood and looked at the kids and how much love they had for one another.  
  
Marlena, I hope you see what magnificent love is in this room. It's all because of you.  
  
Sorry so short, trying to get back into the writing and want to focus on positiveness and happiness for the next several chapters. Too much action. Lol. 


	28. Moving On

Love at First Touch Chapter 28 - Moving On  
  
Mimi's head fell to one side as she slept peacefully on the chair at Brady's bedside. Brady had just woken up and watched as Mimi's face displayed different signs of happiness as she dreamed.  
  
"Brady.." Mimi whispered in her sleep.  
  
"Yes?" Brady said in a louder than normal tone in order to wake her up.  
  
Mimi's eyes opened wide as she noticed that she was sleeping in his room. She had completely forgot. "Did you just say something?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yes I did. You called my name, so I answered." Brady said with a huge grin.  
  
Mimi turned a bright red and slouched in the chair. "Umm, yeah, I wanted to know what you wanted for breakfast."  
  
"Umm, no, that's not what you wanted to know. You were dreaming, sweetheart. Don't try to fool me!" Brady giggled.  
  
"I fell asleep thinking about your recovery, that's all." She tried to hide the fact that she was having a dream about nursing Brady back to health in her own special way.  
  
Brady noticed he was making Mimi a little bit nervous, so he decided to stop.  
  
"I'd like two eggs sunny side up, with a side of bacon!"  
  
"Huh?" Mimi replied.  
  
"Yeah, you said you were asking me what I wanted for breakfast remember?" Brady said as he began laughing and coughing at the same time.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll go get it for you, don't go anywhere."  
  
"Like I can!" Brady said as he sat in bed not being able to move from his awful incident a few days before.  
  
Shawn stood outside his parents' home. He looked at the bench where he would sit and talk to his dad about girls. Looked over at the plants where he would stand and talk to his mom about school. All the memories of a happy life, shattered.  
  
Shawn ran his hand down the door and placed his forehead against it. "This could've been so different. Why'd you have to change? Why?" Belle walked towards Shawn. "Shawn, it's done. I set it up the way you wanted it. Come look and tell me if it's okay."  
  
Shawn turned around and grabbed his girlfriend's hand as they walked towards the sidewalk at the beginning of the front lawn.  
  
They both turned around to look at this beautiful house. "It's perfect. Thank you for doing this and being there for me."  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
"Who's there?" Brady shouted.  
  
"Room service." A gentle voice said from the other side of the door.  
  
"You can't come in! I'm not dressed!" Brady lied.  
  
"Really?" Mimi's voice sounded giddy. "That's not a problem." She continued to say, under her breath.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"I said to tell me when I could come in." Mimi replied.  
  
"Ok, you can come in."  
  
Mimi opened the door to see Brady in the exact same clothes and position she left him. "You are one silly guy. You sure know how to make a girl weak in the knees!"  
  
They both laughed as Mimi brought over Brady's food and set the bed table over his legs.  
  
"You forgot something."  
  
"What did I forget? You said you wanted two eggs sunny side up and bacon. I even brought you orange juice!" Mimi threw a hissy fit.  
  
"You forgot this." Brady pulled Mimi close and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.  
  
"Well, uh, do you want a second serving?" Mimi said with a smile.  
  
"How about we save it for dessert?"  
  
A car pulled up behind Belle and Shawn and rolled down the window.  
  
"Wow, this house is beautiful! Is it yours?" The young woman said.  
  
"Yes, at least it is now that my parents are not able to take care of it." Shawn replied.  
  
Belle moved over to one side making the sign behind her visible. For Sale.  
  
"Oh! It's for sale? Do you have any other prospects?"  
  
"My girlfriend and I just put the sign up. Are you interested?"  
  
"You bet I am! Can I take a look around?"  
  
"Yes, you may."  
  
The woman parked her BMW in the driveway and stepped out. Shawn and Belle introduced themselves.  
  
"My name is Cynthia, nice to meet you." She extended her hand for a handshake.  
  
The young couple escorted Cynthia towards the door of the house. Shawn fumbled for his keys but finally opened the door. The furniture was still in tact. The house was quiet.  
  
"Are you selling the furniture, too?"  
  
"Everything stays, as is." Shawn told Cynthia.  
  
"Wow." Cynthia walked around every room and eyed every painting and every piece of furniture. "I'll take it. When can we fill out the necessary paperwork and transfer the money?"  
  
"The sooner the better." Shawn glanced at Belle for reassurance. She nodded.  
  
He grasped Belle's hand as this was truly the beginning of his journey towards acceptance of his parents' betrayal; THEIR journey towards a long happy life together. 


	29. The One

Love at First Touch Chapter 29 - The One  
  
The paperwork was done and the sale was complete. Shawn handed Cynthia the keys to the Brady home.  
  
"Enjoy the house." Shawn said as he waved goodbye to Cynthia and walked out the door.  
  
He took one final look at the house. "Goodbye home." His head dropped down as he began walking to his truck.  
  
Shawn let out a large sigh and hopped in his truck. He opened the center console to grab his cellular phone.  
  
"Hello?" said a tender voice on the other end.  
  
"Hi, it's me. The sale is done. Can I go see you? I really need you." Shawn replied.  
  
"Ok, where do you want to meet?"  
  
"Meet me at the park in 2 hours." Shawn said.  
  
"Wow, you need me but in 2 hours? That's a long time!" Belle said, as it sounded very suspicious.  
  
"Trust me." Shawn ended the conversation and hung up.  
  
"That was weird." Belle said aloud in her bedroom.  
  
She suddenly heard a slight tapping on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hey Belle, was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a little bit while your brother sleeps." Mimi said.  
  
"Sure, I have about an hour and a half before I leave the house anyways. I've been meaning to ask you, what's going on between you and my brother?"  
  
"You know what's going on, silly!" Mimi giggled.  
  
"Yeah, but I mean, how serious are you two?" Belle asked.  
  
"We're in loooooooooove." Mimi said and fell back on the bed. Her eyes were sparkling with romance and happiness. "I'm so happy for you two. Who knows! Maybe we'll have a double wedding one day!" Belle and Mimi laughed.  
  
"I'll take this one." Shawn said as he pointed to a certain special gift he was planning on giving Belle.  
  
"That's a perfect choice, young man. It radiates with beauty and will undeniably express the radiance of your love for her." The salesman said.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
The salesman rang up the purchase and packaged the gift in a lovely box. He handed it to Shawn and said, "Good luck, sir."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hey Meems, you want to come with me to meet Shawn and the park? He really needs all of our support now during these rough times. I don't think he'd mind."  
  
"Sure, it'll help a lot if I leave your house. I keep wanting to kiss your brother every chance I get and how will he ever get any rest if I keep waking him up?" Mimi chuckled.  
  
"Too much information."  
  
The girls grabbed their coats and headed for the door.  
  
Shawn sat on the bench in the center of the park surrounded by rose bushes that gave the air the most pleasurable fragrance.  
  
He was looking down at his gift for Belle and kept fiddling with the box. He was noticeably nervous.  
  
"Hey Shawn." Belle said as she walked up to Shawn.  
  
Shawn looked up at Belle with a glowing smile and said, "Hey sweetheart."  
  
Mimi stepped out from behind Belle, "Hey handsome."  
  
Shawn was caught off guard. "Hey Meems, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Belle asked me to tag along. Said you needed some friends and I wanted to give you my support! Let you know I'm here for you." She ran up to Shawn and gave him an encouraging hug. Shawn gave Belle a look that told her that he wanted to be alone with her. Belle mouthed the words "I'm sorry".  
  
"Thanks Mimi, it means a lot to me." Shawn let go of Mimi and gave her a smile.  
  
"Awww shucks, you know we're all here for each other." Mimi said as she gave Shawn a nudge.  
  
"What have you got there?" Belle asked as she pointed to the gift box Shawn was holding.  
  
Shawn quickly put the gift box behind him. "Oh, nothing." He said with a panicky tone.  
  
"Oh come on, spill it!" Belle said as her and Mimi began teasing him and trying to grab the box from him with no use.  
  
"You know what? I give up! Here!" He said as he handed Belle the gift.  
  
"Is it really for me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Belle was excited; she quickly untied the ribbon on the box and opened the top to find a smaller jewelry box inside. Her heart stopped briefly and her breathing grew faster. She had a feeling she knew what was about to happen.  
  
She slowly opened the jewelry box and gasps. Mimi witnessing this falls back on the bench and nearly faints.  
  
"Belle, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you would be the one. From the moment you turned and looked at me, I knew. Your angelic smile, your warm and caring heart, your intelligence and your beauty, all made me realize that you are the one that would bring me happiness and love for the rest of my life. Isabella Black, will you spend the rest of your life with me as my wife?" Shawn asked as he took the ring out of the jewelry box Belle was holding and knelt down on one knee.  
  
"Oh my God." Mimi said softly.  
  
Tears began forming in Belle's eyes, but they were clearly tears of joy. She dropped down to the ground to reach Shawn's level and embraced him. "Yes, I will, Shawn. I'll be your wife and will love you always and forever."  
  
Mimi jumped up from the bench and joined them for a group hug. "I'm so happy for you two!" Shawn and Belle looked at Mimi who decided to invite herself into their embrace and laughed. 


	30. What's Going On?

Love at First Touch Chapter 30 - What's Going On?  
  
"Mimi, I have something serious to discuss with you." Belle told Mimi over the phone.  
  
"Um, okay. Shoot."  
  
"I can't tell you over the phone. This is very serious and I need to see you right away. Can you come over?" Belle asked.  
  
"Okay. I'll be there in 20 minutes." Mimi said. Belle sounded too serious and that made Mimi nervous. Mimi had nothing to worry about on her part, but she kept having bad thoughts about something else happening to the Blacks.  
  
What could it be? I hope Brady is okay. What am I saying?! I hope they ALL are okay! Mimi thought to herself.  
  
"She's coming over now." Belle told Shawn, who was sitting on the bed next to her.  
  
"Great, and you're brother is here right?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Shawn had been staying over at the Blacks' house until Belle and he found a place of their own. Since Shawn sold his house, it was best to not spend money right now and focus on Belle.  
  
"What do you think their reaction will be?" Shawn asked Belle.  
  
"They will be ecstatic, but not surprised. Actually, Brady may be a bit more surprised than Meems."  
  
20 minutes later  
  
"Hey you guys. I'm here, now what's this about something serious you needed to tell me? Are you all alright?" Mimi started jumping to conclusions.  
  
"Calm down, Meems. It's nothing bad. Be right back."  
  
Shawn stayed with Mimi to keep her company in the living room while Belle ran upstairs to get Brady.  
  
"You guys are being awfully mysterious." Mimi told Shawn.  
  
"And aren't you the anxious one?" Shawn replied.  
  
Mimi smacked Shawn across the arm. "How can I NOT be anxious? Belle tells me there's something serious and I get here and still no information!!!"  
  
Shawn laughed at Mimi who was getting impatient and throwing a silly tantrum.  
  
Belle comes down the stairs dragging Brady by the arm.  
  
"Let go of me!" Brady was yelling at Belle.  
  
"Shut up and come down here with me." Belle told him. Brady let out a frustrated sigh until he saw the face of his girlfriend.  
  
Brady blushed because Mimi witnessed his petty argument with his sister without knowing she was there. "Hi, Mimi."  
  
"Well, hello Brady. Do you have any idea why they are being so weird?" Mimi asked from across the room.  
  
"Haven't a clue."  
  
Belle reached the living room and pushed Brady onto the sofa next to Mimi. Mimi and Brady gave each other a brief kiss and then focused their attention on Shawn and Belle.  
  
"Shawn, you go first." Belle said.  
  
"Okay. First of all, I'd like to say thanks for coming here on such short notice."  
  
"Short notice, alright, I got dragged out of bed, down the stairs, and thrown on a sofa by a not-so-nice little sister of mine." Brady interrupted and stuck his tongue out at Belle.  
  
"Seriously though, we have something very important to ask of you two. I will go first." Shawn turned to Brady. "Look, I know that we were at each others' throats in the beginning, but I know how much you love Belle and look out for her happiness. Hopefully, you've come to accept me as her other half. With that in mind, I'd like to ask you if you'd like to be my best man?"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me? That's why you woke me up and dragged me out of bed?!?!" Brady said to Belle.  
  
"I guess this is not turning out the way we wanted it to." Shawn turned to Belle and clasped her hand.  
  
"Hold up a sec, I never said no. Of course I'd be your best man!" Brady looked at Shawn and stood up to give him a handshake and brotherly hug. "You had me going there." Shawn said with a smile. Brady looked at his sister and gave her a wink. She lightly punched him and threw him back down on the sofa.  
  
Mimi already knew what was going to be asked of her and she sat up with her hands folded on her lap and a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Meems." Belle said.  
  
"Yes??? What do you want of me???" She said with an impression of a stuck- up rich woman.  
  
Belle said with a giggle, "You are my best friend in the whole world. And I don't know who else would fit the role of maid of honor. Would you be my best gal?"  
  
Mimi couldn't hold it in any longer. She jumped up from her seat (as she usually does when she is extremely happy) and hugged Belle.  
  
"You know I would! When do we start planning. C'mon we have lots to do!" Mimi said as she pulled Belle aside.  
  
"Calm down, turbo." Belle said as she grabbed Mimi by the arms to settle her down. "Not so fast. We'll start planning soon. I'll let you know when."  
  
"Darn." Mimi turned around and sat back down next to Brady.  
  
"I can't believe my little sister is getting married before me." Brady said and gave Belle a nudge.  
  
"Well, I got asked first, so ha!" Belle said.  
  
"Who's going to ask me, then? This isn't fair." Brady replied with his best sad puppy look on his face.  
  
Mimi filled with so much emotion blurted out. "I will."  
  
"I was just kidding, Meems." Brady told Mimi.  
  
"I wasn't." She got up and stood in front of Brady. She gently reached over for his hand and placed it close to her heart. "I love you. I don't need to wait to know that. How about you and me get hitched? I mean. will you marry me?"  
  
Brady was in awe. He had no idea what to say. Honestly, he felt like he was not ready for this, but love always gets in the way of everything.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"What does that mean? Is that a yes?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I wasn't expecting this." Brady stood up and came face to face with Mimi. He saw all this love and romance in her eyes. His heart began pounding louder and louder, sweat forming on his forehead. Time had stopped for him and he felt nervous.  
  
"You don't want to marry me, huh?" Mimi said with a disappointed voice.  
  
"I was expecting, in my whole life, for a girl to propose to ME. I'm so used to seeing the men propose to the women. Wow, this is a feeling I have never felt in my entire life." He caressed her cheek. "I will marry you, Miss Lockhart."  
  
And following his response came the most intense kiss Mimi and Brady have ever experienced.  
  
Belle turned to Shawn and whispered in his ear, "Looks like we are going to have a double wedding." 


End file.
